Ninjago: Harumi Returns
by jesus.gonzalez21
Summary: We saw that Harumi fall and die from the building collapse from the colossus that Garmadon uses. But what if she survive the collapse. Will she be reform? Will she find Lloyd and take him back? Will she be a ninja? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

**Previously on Ninjago The Sons of Garmadon. Garmadon loses control of ninjago when Lloyd and his friends and the Resistance fought back to take back their home with the help of the dragons from the first realm. And Harumi sacrifice her life to save a family that was going for the fate her parents made when she was little. At the last moment before the Colossus made the whole building collapse, Harmui and Lloyd stared at each other and redeemed herself before the whole thing go down. That was the last we seen of Harumi. But, what if she have survive the fall? Will she remain evil or good? Will she start a new life or keep the old going? Will she find Lloyd and get him back? Find out now!**

**Chapter 1**: A new beginning

Meanwhile in New Ninjago City:

The citizens of Ninjago are cleaning up the damage that Garmadon and his goons and the Oni made when he took over Ninjago and destroy most of it on impact. One day, the citizens are cleaning up the rumble of the building near Borg Industries that Harumi was in.

Worker #1: (Grunt while trying to get the rumbles out of the way). Oh man. Garmadon and those Oni creeps really did a damage on this one.

Worker #2: Well, he was in a bad mood due to losing Harumi thing. It's hard to lose someone you care about. And the oni's do like to destroy.

Worker #1: It's hard to tell if he have feelings are not to that guy. It wasn't confusion when this happens. Glad that he is gone and the Oni's gone thanks to the Ninjas.

Worker #2: I can't believe the ninjas return. Those guys are just unstoppable.

Worker #1: You said it man. Where are they anyway?

Worker #2: I heard tell that they are going to relax at the old Monastery where they live in.

Worker #1: Well, good thing they are going to had help since they saved Ninjago to rebuild it. Alright back to work.

The workers continue their work when one of them found something in the rumble.

Worker #3: Hey guys! Check this out!

The workers ran to him and found something that is surprise to them. The Oni Mask Of Vengeance that is broken.

Worker #4: What is this thing?

Worker #1: Must be a mask of some kind. Looks like it's broken due to the collapse. Just throw it away.

Unknown Lady: (Growns in pain).

Worker #2: What is that?

Worker #1: Must be a lady trapped in there. Get her out of there!

The workers dig out the rumble that the women is in and they found Harumi's body.

Worker #1: That is Ex-Princess, Harumi!

Woker #3: How did she survive the rumble? Nobody survive that.

Harumi: (Growns and getting up) What happen?

Worker #1: We were going to ask you the same question Harumi.

Harumi: Who's Harumi?

Worker #1: You are. Are you joking?

Harumi: Me? Wait, where am I?

The workers are in shocked that Harumi have amnesia. They huddled together.

Worker #5: I think Harumi have amnesia due to the crash.

Worker #3: What do we do to her?

Worker #1: We should give her to the Ninjas. Maybe they will know what to do to her.

Harumi: I'm sorry. But what is going on?

The workers then talked to her.

Worker #1: Don't worry young lady. We are going to get help. Just come with us and we'll drop you off.

Harumi: Okay.

The workers then took Harumi and going to get the Ninjas.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Monastery of Spinjitzu:

The Ninjas are having a relaxing time after freeing Ninjago from the Oni's after they invading the realms.

Jay: Wow. That was some adventure, huh guys?

Kai: You said it. I never back down from a fight but, that was too much fighting if you ask me.

Cole: And those tentacles and that cloud was too freaky. (Shivering) They were so cold.

Nya: Well, at least it wasn't so bad.

Cole: And what is that?

Nya: We got the golden weapons back, Ninjago is safe again and me and Jay are Yin and Yang now.

Jay: (Smiles at what she said) She's got a point.

Zane: Yes. It was a close call that we almost lost Lloyd and almost lost the battle between those Oni's but we made it through.

Lloyd: I heard that. And thank for the info Zane.

Zane: No problem.

Someone knocked on the Monastery doors and Lloyd walked too it and answer.

Lloyd: Hello?

Worker #1: Lloyd Garmadon. Someone need your help.

Lloyd: Sure. Who's is it?

Worker #1: Well, uh. You're familiar about this one.

The workers then reveal that Harumi have somehow survive and Lloyd is in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile inside one of the Monastery rooms:

A few minutes have pass the ninjas put Harumi in a room for questions while tied up in a chair.

Jay: Alright Harumi! What's your plan this time!?

Harumi: (Scared) What are you talking about?

Cole: We know you're up to something! So why don't you spill it!

Harumi: Why is everybody keep saying that name?

Jay: Because it is your name. Stop joking!

Harumi: Harumi is my name?

Cole: Yeah that's right! So stop joking!

Harumi: I don't know what you're talking about.

Jay: Zane. Use a lie detection setting on her.

Zane blue eyes then scanned on Harumi and told her a question.

Zane: Are you planning an attack?

Harumi: What attack? I don't know what you're talking about. Or my name.

Zane: (Beep) She's telling the truth.

Jay: What?

Zane: Looks like she got a amnesia.

Lloyd then enter the room.

Lloyd: What was that Zane?

Zane: Amnesia. It a case where someone loses all their memories of their past life and who they are.

Lloyd: So, Harumi got amnesia but have a can't remember that she was the Quiet One.

Zane: Exactly. She have no memory.

Lloyd then getting an idea.

Lloyd: How about we jog her memories.

Jay: What! We can't help her remember that she is a villian!

Lloyd: I mean with fake details.

Jay: Oh.

Lloyd: If we give her memories a fake ones. She will be a good citizen and not be evil on trying to destroy us.

Cole: Is it because you still have feelings for her (Smiles)?

Lloyd looked embarrassed.

Lloyd: Haha. Very funny Cole.

Zane: I could agree in Lloyd on this one. She only did to get revenge on us for not saving her parents.

Jay: How is that our fault?

Zane: Because we didn't destroy the Great Devourer.

Jay is getting the point.

Jay: Oh yeah.

Harumi: Excuse me. What are you people going to do to me?

Lloyd: We can help her become a better person. We can help her.

Everyone thinking of that idea.

Cole: Well if it prevents her from destroying us, let's give it a shot.

Jay: I'm out of options so yeah.

Lloyd: Good.

Lloyd walked up to Harumi.

Harumi: Who are you people?

Lloyd untie Harumi.

Lloyd: Sorry about that. Look, we're just a little shaky and we have some tuff time to trust someone these days. But don't worry, we know who you are and were going to help you.

Harumi: Okay. I'm Harumi. Right? Is that what you call me?

Lloyd: It's your name alright. And were going to help you.

Harumi: Alright. But what is your name.

Lloyd: My name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. But you can call me Lloyd.

Harumi: Lloyd. I like that.

Lloyd and Harumi walked out of the room along with Zane, Cole and Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai and Nya:

Kai and Nya are having a discussion on Harumi in a private room.

Kai: Nya. You said that Harumi died in a building collapse when the Colossus knocked it down right?

Nya: Yeah. That what I saw. But nobody could've survive that fall. Not even Harumi.

Kai: Well it looks like she can.

Nya: Yeah I know. It kinda a surprise to us I can say that.

The rest of the ninja forces came in.

Kai: How does it go guys?

Before they could answer, Harumi showed up behind Lloyd.

Kai: Uh! Lloyd behind you!

Kai then jump up into action and draws out his sword right in front of Harumi.

Lloyd: Kai! No!

Kai: Aaahh!

Kai then attacks Harumi with her sword but she quickly dodge them by backing up.

Harumi: What are you doing?!

Kai: Stopping you from hurting my friends! Aahh!

Lloyd: Kai! Stop!

Kai stopped before he can make a blow to Harumi.

Kai: What?

Lloyd: Don't you attack her.

Nya: Did she brainwash you again?

Harumi: What?

Lloyd: No. She really don't remember anything. Leave her alone.

Kai then draw his sword away and backed away from harumi.

Nya: Care to explain what is going on. Anyone?

Jay: We can start from the beginning. First we cover Harumi's ears.

20 minutes later.

Lloyd: And that's the plan.

Kai: Oh I see. So you're going to give your crush another chance huh?

Cole: That's what I said.

Lloyd: (Sarcasting) Haha. Very funny you guys. What I'm saying is that we can help her become a better person and not the quiet one.

Nya: If it keeps her from destroying ninjago again, then I'm all for that.

Kai: Fine. But if she's double cross us, I told you so.

Lloyd: Close enough. Where's Master Wu? I need to tell him about this.

Zane: I think Master Wu and your mom went to the Temple of Sensei Yang to get what's left of our belongings on the Bounty.

Lloyd: Oh. Looks like we'll make it a surprise.

Harumi: Can I let go of my ears now?

Lloyd walked over to her and put her hands off the ears.

Lloyd: You're staying with us. You may don't have your memories, but we know you.

Harumi: Really?

Lloyd: We can tell you the story of your past. Come with me.

Harumi: Okay.

Lloyd walked Harumi to the door and left the others behind.

Kai: Doesn't this guy ever learn to let it go?

Jay: He's Lloyd. He never let anything go. Not even from his former crush.

Nya: He's got a point Kai. And Harumi might make a good ninja if she don't remember of her bad past.

Kai: Well I don't like it.

Kai walked away worrying about what will Harumi do with the others wondering what's gotten into him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outside center of the Monastery:

Lloyd took Harumi in the center of the Monastery and telling her stories of her past by some is a lie to prevent her from turning evil.

Lloyd: And that's what happen to you and your parents and the adventures we have with the Sons of Garmadon.

Harumi is surprise.

Harumi: Wow. Now I am sad about my parents death but at least they died at peace.

Lloyd: Yeah. And the Sons of Garmadon killed your adoptive parents in an attack to steal the mask.

Harumi: At least it's over now. But the one thing I don't get is how did I missed out on the oni thing you told me?

Lloyd: Well, when the Oni came they started freezing everyone in Ninjago City by some kind of dark cloud on who ever enter it. I guess you were in it when it happen.

Harumi: Glad I wasn't awake to see it.

Lloyd: Well, you could always be one of us.

Harumi: Really?

Lloyd: We can always take another. I can train you to be a ninja. Learn the ways of Spinjitzu.

Harumi: I don't if I could.

Lloyd hold her hands.

Lloyd: Look, I know you don't remember your past. But I can give you a new life as us.

Harumi looked at Lloyd gratefully at what he said.

Harumi: I liked that. Thank you.

Harumi and Lloyd looked at each others eyes and leaning their heads together and was about to kiss but they stopped before it happen.

Lloyd: (Embarrass) So, uh…

Harumi: (Embarrass) .. When can we start training?

Lloyd: (Embarrass) .. I think tomorrow.

Harumi: (Embarrass) Okay.

They stayed quiet for a moment.

Lloyd: Let me show you to the guest room.

Harumi: Okay.

Harumi followed Lloyd to the guest room while the Ninjas were watching the whole thing behind a door.

Nya: This is deja vu all over again.

Jay: That guy really got a connection with her even after all she did to us.

Cole: But she doesn't remember Jay. So this is a chance of reform.

Kai: I believe that she will turn against us when she remembers her true past.

Zane: I calculate that if she doesn't remember her true past, she will be a good allie.

Kai: You too Zane?

Cole: He's a Nindroid Kai.

Nya: So he's right.

Kai: (Grunt) Fine. I'm going to our chambers.

Kai walked away from the other and headed to the ninja sleeping chambers in complainment.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lloyd and Harumi:

Lloyd took Harumi to the guest room where she can sleep in.

Lloyd: Well, here's your room.

Harumi: Thank you for letting me stay.

Lloyd: We're ninjas, helping people is how we roll.

Harumi: I can see that.

Lloyd then walked out of the room and closed the door behind Harumi and walked in the hallway and bumped into Kai.

Lloyd: Watch where you're going Kai.

Kai: I was going to say the same to you. By the way, how's Harumi?

Lloyd: Uh, she's fine and she's in the guest room. See ya.

Lloyd walked away from Kai and almost embarrassed what Kai just said.

Kai: I'm gonna make sure she don't turn on us again. And if she did, it's gonna be a tough battle.

Kai continue to walked to the sleeping chamber while wondering what will happen next.

**Will Harumi remains on the Ninja side this time? Will Kai find out the truth if it's one of Harumi's tricks again? Will Lloyd or Harumi admit their feelings to each other? Will Harumi become a Ninja? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Ninjago, Some workers found Harumi in the rumble of the building and she doesn't remember anything about her past and the workers took her to the Monastery of Spinjitzu for the ninjas help. That's when Lloyd decided to take her in as one of them and starts making a few lies about her past to prevent her from becoming evil and Kai is having a hard time to believe that and Lloyd is going to teach Harumi how to be a ninja. Will Harumi learn Spinjitzu and become a ninja? Will Kai get over his worrying of Harumi actions or he will take matters into his own hands? Will Harumi remembers her true past? Find out now!**

**Chapter 2**: Training and The Legacy

Meanwhile at the Monastery:

The sun began to rise and the birds are chirping and the clouds are clear. In the guest room, the sunlight shines through the window and hit it at Harumi and starting to wake up.

Harumi: (Yawns).

Harumi got up from her bed and put on some clothes and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that, she went to the kitchen for some breakfast and saw Zane making the food.

Zane: Hello Harumi. I see you're awake.

Harumi: Hi, uh Zane. Was it?

Zane: Yes.

Harumi: I see you made breakfast.

Zane: Cooking is my specialty.

Harumi: I see for a robot.

Zane: I wouldn't call robot, more like Nindroid compare to the group.

Harumi: Okay. Where are the other anyway?

Zane: Oh they are getting ready. They are getting their ninja gi on. Have a seat, they'll be here shortly.

Harumi sat down on the table and waited for the others. 2 minutes later the ninjas came into the kitchen.

Lloyd: Hey Zane. Morning Harumi.

Zane: Morning Master Lloyd.

Harumi: Hi.

The ninjas sat down and Lloyd is sitting next to Harumi and Kai is still protective to his friends.

Zane: Breakfast is ready. Eat up.

Zane passes the food to the ninjas.

Jay: Thanks Zane.

Everyone starts eating while Kai stares at Harumi in a not trusting way. Harumi looked worried and Lloyd saw what is going on.

Lloyd: Kai. Come on. Can you stop that?

Kai: Uh. Oh sorry Lloyd. Still not uses to it yet.

Lloyd: I understand but just forget about it okay.

Kai: (Suspectific) I'm working on it.

30 minutes later, the ninjas finish breakfast and standing up.

Harumi: That Nindroid really knows how to cook huh.

Cole: Tell me about. He even makes the best cakes.

Jay: You really got a habitat of cakes. huh, Cole?

Cole: Their just so good.

Everyone: (Laughing).

Nya: We know that Cole. (Laughing) It's pretty obvious.

Cole: Very funny.

Lloyd: Haha. Hey Harumi. You wanna start training now?

Harumi: I loved to.

Lloyd: Great. Follow me.

Harumi follow Lloyd to the outside center of the Monastery and Harumi wonder why he brought her outside.

Harumi: What are we doing outside Lloyd? There is nothing out here to train with.

Lloyd walked to the hidden button.

Lloyd: That's what they wanted you to think (Press the button).

The Monastery training equipment then activated and bringing out the training obstacles that are rebuild along with the Monastery.

Harumi: (Amaze) Wow.

Lloyd: The training area will help you for your training. You just need to work on your reflexes and get past the obstacles as you go.

Harumi: How hard can that be?

Harumi jumped on one of the balance planks and it began to going down and stopped leaving Lloyd worried.

Lloyd: Oh no.

The planks then jumped back up making Harumi fly into the air.

Harumi: Ahh!

Lloyd: Harumi!

Lloyd uses his Airjitzu to fly up and catch Harumi and landed back into the ground.

Harumi: (Surprise) How did you…?

Lloyd: Airjitzu. It's like Spinjitzu but it's for temperarity flight.

Harumi: You think you can teach me that move?

Lloyd: I will. But first you need to know Spinjitzu. Now let's get started.

Harumi: Okay.

Harumi then starts her training and began to get through the obstacles as possible as Lloyd watches her training and to make sure she is safe.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Temple of the Airjitzu Master:

The Bounty is at the edge of the temple where Wu and Misako and some of their friends are packing their things from the temple and bringing back to their old home.

Wu: Thanks for helping us with our things Ronin.

Ronin: No problem. You know, this is deja vu all over again. Reminds me you guys move to the temple when that time blade showed up.

Misako: He's got a point their.

Dareth: Yes. And it was around the time when you hurt my back man.

Ronin: Will you get over it already.

Dareth then walked away into the bounty with one of the boxes.

Skylor is carrying one of the boxes but accidently drop it with her guts hurting.

Skylor: Ow.

Wu: You okay Skylor?

Skylor: I'm fine. Still a little sore from Garmadon's power and part from the Oni attack.

Wu: Mmm. You should take a break. Leave the rest to us.

Skylor: Okay. Ouch.

Skylor then rested herself to get better.

Wu then wonders of his dear brother who left after the Oni's are defeated.

Misako: Wu. Are you okay?

Wu: What? Oh yeah. I'm fine Misako. Just thinking about my brother.

Misako then remember about her husband.

Misako: I understand that feeling. I miss him too. Even in his evil form again, he's still care about us. I wonder where he is now.

Wu: Well where ever he is, he's probably doing good like last time he was cure from evil.

Misako: I'm sure he is.

Misako and Wu stand still looking at the Temple while remembering of the moments they and Garmadon had.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Monastery:

An hour has past and Harumi continues to train to learn Spinjitzu. She failed some of the times but Lloyd helped her back up and try again.

Lloyd: You're doing great so far Harumi. You just need to keep trying until you get it right. Focus the movements and you will get pass.

Harumi then focus and timing the obstacles movements.

Harumi: I think I know what to do.

Lloyd: Then go ahead.

Harumi then ran to the obstacles again and starting to get over the planks, passing through the swords and kicked the dummy and dodge the swinging side-to-side planks and ducked the the swinging bags at the center.

Harumi: (laughing) This is fun.

Lloyd: Focus Harumi. Don't loses your sight on an obstacles. Because here come the dummy.

Harumi: On it.

Harumi spin and knocked the dummy out of the way and starts doing a dark-green Spinjitzu for the first time and going through the obstacles in a flash.

Lloyd: Spinjitzu. Harumi! You did it!

Harumi: (Doing Spinjitzu) Yeah. I guess I did. Now, how do you stop it?

Lloyd: Just stop moving and keep your legs straight.

Harumi: (Doing Spinjitzu) I can't stop moving! Help!

Lloyd: Okay Harumi! NINJA-GO! (Doing green Spinjitzu).

Lloyd counter Harumi's Spinjitzu by using his to help Harumi. He was inside Harumi's Spinjitzu and grabbed her and they both fell into the ground.

Lloyd: You okay?

Harumi: I think. That was awesome.

Lloyd: Yeah, but we gotta work on stopping Spinjitzu their Harumi. That was a little crazy but don't worry, you'll get used to it.

Harumi: Yeah. I can see that. How do you control your spin like that?

Lloyd: It takes practice on getting used to.

Lloyd got up from the floor and helping Harumi up by giving her a hand and they stand up in embarrassment.

Lloyd: So uh..

Harumi: (Laughing a little) Yeah.

Lloyd: How about we take a break?

Harumi: Agreed.

Lloyd and Harumi walked up to the inside of the Monastery to take a break for all that training.

* * *

Meanwhile at the underground tunnels of New Ninjago City:

The abandoned underground tunnel in the subway of Ninjago City is a small group of gangster, which are the remaining groups of the Sons of Garmadon after the Ninjas have free Ninjago from their control.

Gangster #1: Alright guys. This is weak. We lost the others, Garmadon is gone mission, we lost control of the city, and we don't have the Quiet One to back us up.

Gangster #2: He's right. We can't conquer Ninjago if we are out match. We need a plan to rebuild our kind. Since Mr. E is destroyed and the others are locked up, we need a new plan.

Gangster #3: Like what? We don't have plans on what to do next. We are all that is left of the Sons of Garmadon.

Unknown voice: Perhaps I can help you lead.

The Sons of Garmadon then heard an unknown voice from the other end of the tunnels and they saw that it was an Oni.

Gangster #1: An Oni!

Gangster #4: Stay back man!

Oni: Don't worry. I got no one to back me up. I am the only Oni who remain after I lost my people to those Ninjas.

Gangster #1: You hate the Ninja?

Oni: I nearly escape with my life from that creation of theirs. So I heard rumors of the group called the Son of Garmadon took control of Ninjago and stopped anyone in their way.

Gangster #3: Yeah. That is right. To bring Ninjago to it's leg to bow to Garmadon.

Oni then think of something.

Oni: How about we work together to stop them?

Gangster #6: Why should we trust an Oni?

Oni: Garmadon is Half Oni and Dragons.

Gangster #1: He's got a point.

Oni: If you follow me lead, we will destroy the Ninjas and conquer this world. We got ourselves a deal?

The sons of garmadon then thinking of the idea.

Gangster #1: We are short handed. We'll follow your orders and destroy the Ninjas.

Oni: Fine then. Let's get started.

The Son of Garmadon the followed the Oni's order and get started on a plan to get rid of the Ninjas.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Ninjas:

The Kai are discussion on Harumi to the others while he still not trusting her.

Kai: Guys. I'm telling you that we can't let her stay here.

Nya: Kai. Harumi lost her memories and the Son of Garmadon are locked up. How is she be still evil.

Kai: May I remind you that she even tricked us into helping her find the mask by using her little good girl face?

Jay: Yeah. But that was when she still got memories Kai.

Zane: Yes. With her memories lost, she could be a good ally for us.

Cole: Yeah. And besides, Lloyd still have feelings for her. He said that he saw her died at sadden when the building collapse.

Nya: Yeah Kai. And I was their when that happen.

Kai: Okay fine. But it's only a matter of time before she gets her real memories back and tries to beat us again.

Nya: Stop over reaction. And even if she did, she's no match for us.

Lloyd and Harumi came in.

Lloyd: Hey guys.

Cole: Hey Lloyd. Hi Harumi. What's up?

Lloyd: I taught Harumi Spinjitzu.

Kai: What?! No way!

Lloyd: Really? Go for it Harumi.

Harumi: With pleasure. NINJA-GO! (Doing Spinjitzu).

Harumi is showing off her Spinjitzu to the Ninjas which are amaze and Lloyd helped her stop with his hands.

Nya: Wow. That was amazing.

Jay: (Whisper to Cole) Looks like green is her favorite color.

Cole: I see that.

Zane: She's good at that.

Harumi: Except stopping at the right time. I'm still working on that.

Kai: I see that.

Nya: You taught Harumi Spinjitzu in one day? It took me a week to get it right.

Lloyd: I guess she's a quick learner.

Cole: Wait until Master Wu get back and tell him…

A door open and closed.

Wu: Hello? We're home!

Everyone: Sensei!

Everyone ran up to the door and Harumi just stand still until Lloyd took her hand and walked her over.

* * *

Meanwhile in the center of the Monastery:

The Ninjas are gathered around to see their master.

Cole: So, how was the unpacking at the Temple you two?

Misako: It was fine. Their still a few more things we need to get. Where's Lloyd?

Lloyd: Right here mom. And look who's here.

Lloyd show Harumi to Wu and Misako.

Misako: Harumi?

Wu: How is that possible? You were…

Before Wu could finish, Jay cover his mouth to prevent him from saying anything else.

Wu: (Mumbling).

Misako: What is going on?

Cole: We'll explain everything. In private.

Jay let go of Wu.

Wu: (Gasping) Okay then. Lead the way.

The Ninjas (Except Lloyd and Harumi) Are going to talk in private inside the Monastery.

20 minutes later.

Nya: And that is the story.

Wu: I see. Lloyd is stopping our enemy by making them your friend.

Kai: That's what you taught us.

Zane: And we attend to forget about her past and let her relive the future.

Jay: You guys could keep it a secret. Right?

Misako: Well, if it's for her and our own good. Then yes.

Cole: Good. Because I am not going down by the Quiet One again.

Wu: Lloyd even taught her Spinjitzu. He's a better master than me.

Nya: Well. A ninja room is never full.

Everyone then started Laughing. But the fun was over when Lloyd calls them while he and Harumi are getting boxes from the Bounty.

Lloyd: Guys! Are you gonna help us unpack these boxes!?

Cole: We're coming! Come on guys. We got some work to do.

The gang then walked to the Bounty while Kai just stopped for a sec.

Kai: I got a bad feeling about this. It's feels like something bad is gonna happen.

Kai then continue walking to the Bounty while worrying something is about to happen.

**Will the Ninjas find out the threat that is going to happen? Will Kai finds out if Harumi is telling the truth? Will the Son of Garmadon and the Oni figure out a plan to take out the Ninjas? Will Harumi remember her past? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time, Lloyd have taught Harumi Spinjitzu during her first ninja training while Kai is still worrying that Harumi is still bad news. While that is going on, The remaining members of the Son of Garmadon have avoid from being arrested. But, without their Generals and the Quiet One they are lost until they stumble upon a surviving Oni that will help them destroy the Ninja. Misako and Wu arrive with some of their things from the temple where the ninjas fill in the details about Harumi. Will Kai get over the not feeling? Will the Son of Garmadon and the Oni make a plan to destroy the Ninja? Will Harumi remember about her past? Will the Ninjas know about the Son of Garmadon and the Oni? Find out now!**

**Chapter 3**: The Ambush

Meanwhile in the Monastery:

The sun was starting to set and ninjas continue to grab some boxes that Wu and Misako got from the temple when they are moving back into the Monastery.

Harumi: Why do you people have so many things?

Lloyd: We've been through alot these past few years. We are like pack rats.

Jay: We got a lot of stuff when we first became ninjas.

Cole: Yeah. And Jay is a slob.

Jay: Hey!

Harumi: Haha. I can see that.

Lloyd: Alright everybody, let's get back to work. These boxes aren't gonna unpack themselves.

Everyone continue to unpack the boxes while Kai is just standing in the corner still worrying. He was quiet until Master Wu showed up.

Wu: Kai.

Kai: (Scream in surprise) Sensei. Don't sneak up on me like that.

Wu: I see that something is troubling you. Is there something wrong?

Kai: No.

Wu: Kai.

Kai: Okay. I'm still worried about Harumi. Thinking that she might turn on us again.

Wu: I understand Kai. But, nothing is permanent. We must flow with change. Like everything, somethings doesn't last forever.

Kai: I understand Master. Is just that I promise to look after Lloyd since his father is gone. And now that Harumi have return, there's no telling what could happen.

Wu: Hhm. I see. But now that she forgotten about her past, she can began a new life. We cannot change the past, but we can improve the future.

Kai: Yeah. You may be right Sensei. Maybe this will be good. I mean not for us but also for Lloyd.

Wu: Good. Now, lets get unpacking started. We still got work to do.

Kai: (Growns) Fine.

Wu and Kai is walking to the boxes and start unloading the Bounty.

* * *

Meanwhile in the underground lair:

The Son of Garmadon and the Oni are forming a plan to attack the ninja and figure out a plan to rescue their comrades from Kryptarium Prison.

Gangster #1: Alright so what's the plan.

Oni: We need to attack the Ninja's base where they live.

Gangster #2: Won't we need to rescue our comrades before we do it?

Gangster #3: We won't be able to get them out even if we get in. Kryptarium is a high level of security in all of Ninjago.

Oni: Which is why we are going after the Ninja. Without the ninjas, Ninjago will fall and lose hope of their great heros.

Gangster #1: But, how are we going to stand against them. There is only like 30 of us and they are well trained.

Oni: They may be well trained. But, we are match.

Gangster #2: How so?

Oni: Because you never have me.

The Son of Garmadon are liking the plan while smiling.

Oni: Well start our attack at mid night. It will be the time we strike. Now. Get ready.

The Son of Garmadon are getting ready to begin their attack on the Ninja.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Monastery:

It was dark and the Ninjas are finish unpacking their things while they are tired of the chore.

Jay: I can't wait to sleep.

Nya: Me too. I mean, we're ninjas. Why do we need to clean so much instead of cleaning up crime.

Cole: Tell me about it.

Misako: This is only half of it. The other half is still at the temple.

Ninjas: (Growns).

Wu: Don't worry. Me and Misako are going back on the Bounty. While the rest of you rest your legs for tomorrow.

Kai: Thank you.

Wu: Come Misako. We will spend the night on the Bounty in flight.

Wu and Misako enter the Bounty and fly out into the sky back to the Temple.

Harumi: You have a nice teacher Lloyd.

Lloyd: Thanks. He's my uncle. He and his students taught me everything I know of being a ninja.

Harumi: Really? That is quiet sweet.

Lloyd: Thanks.

Lloyd and Harumi have stayed quiet for a few seconds.

Harumi: So, uh..

Lloyd: Wana learn Airjitzu next tomorrow?

Harumi: I love too.

Lloyd: And try not to slip on this one.

Harumi: I won't if I have you.

Lloyd and Harumi: (Laughing).

Lloyd and Harumi and the rest of the Ninja team went inside the Monastery and went to sleep for the night after the long days of work.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Monastery:

It was 12:30 a.m. at night and the Ninjas are sleep and some shadowy figures are running through the roof making some weird cricket sounds that woke Harumi up.

(Cricket)

Harumi: Huh?

Harumi got out of bed and check and see what is going on outside. And found out that there is an intruder in the Monastery and it was one of the Son of Garmadon.

Harumi: We got intruders! Help! Hel..!

Before she can say a thing and worn the others, she was knocked out by the Oni. The Son of Garmadon doesn't know do to the new appearance.

Gangster #1: Who is this girl?

Oni: Don't know. But she seems to be new to the Ninja.

Gangster #1: She looks familiar for some reason.

Oni: Forget about it. We got a plan to do.

Gangster #1: Yes sir.

The Son of Garmadon then continue their plans and left Harumi on the ground unconscious.

A few seconds earlier. Lloyd heard Harumi scream for help.

Harumi: Help! Hel..!

Lloyd: What Huh? Harumi!

Lloyd ran to where Harumi screamed and found her on the ground knocked unconscious and ran up to her.

Lloyd: Harumi! Say something! Are you okay?!

Harumi barley woke up.

Harumi: L..Lloyd?

Lloyd: What happen to you? Who did this?

Harumi: I don't know. There are some strange person who is roaming around the Monastery.

Lloyd: An intruder. Here?

Harumi: Yeah.

Lloyd: Okay. I'll go worn the others. Just go hide somewhere.

Harumi: No. I wanna help.

Lloyd: You just starting your training. Your not ready to…

Before he could finish, an explosion just went off in the doors of the Monastery. It created a wall of fire and the Son of Garmadon then ran up to the Monastery and began attack formation.

Gangster #2: What a night for a little revenge! Huh boys?

All Gangsters: YEAH!

Lloyd: The Son of Garmadon! Here?!

Jay: Lloyd!

The ninja team went up to Lloyd and Harumi when they woke up due to the explosion.

Cole: hat is going on… Whoa.

They saw the Son of Garmadon in the front door.

Nya: Not these freaks again.

Lloyd: Looks like the police force didn't arrest all of them.

Jay: We defeated these chumps twice, we'll defeat them again. Right Zane?

Zane: (Calculation) I calculate that we have a 99.6 percent that we can defeat them.

Gangster #1: Guess again. Because we got a new member leading us.

The Oni reveal itself to the ninja.

Kai: An Oni! I thought we got rid of those guys!

Oni: Not all of us you didn't. I survive.

Zane: Well, now there is a change of winning.

Harumi: We can take them.

Lloyd: Looks like we do need some help after all.

Cole: Let's get them guys!

All Ninja (And Harumi): NINJA-GO! (Doing Spinjitzu).

The Ninja did Spinjitzu to some of the members of the Son of Garmadon while knocking them out while the rest are fighting them off and Harumi trip while doing it.

Harumi: I really gotta work on it.

The Oni then grabbed Lloyd and toss him aside.

Lloyd: Whoa!

Lloyd knocked to the ground.

Oni: You are part Oni. Why do you live with these fools?

Lloyd: Because my grandfather have protected Ninjago all his life. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect it with all my life! (Green Energy)

Lloyd then charge up his hand with green energie and shoots at it to the oni, but it absorb the blast.

Oni: The grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master. You are just like him. (Dark Destruction Energy).

The Oni shoots dark energy at Lloyd, hitting him into a wall.

Lloyd: AAHH!

Harumi: Lloyd!

Harumi ran up to Lloyd but was stop by the tentacles of the Oni and toss her aside, knocking her out.

Kai: Guys! Lloyd and Harumi are down! We need to get them out of here!

Jay: I second that!

Cole: Wait! I need to get something!

Cole ran up to the Monastery and grab the Golden Weapons that were hanging in the wall.

Zane: The Golden Weapons!

Cole: Quick! Summon your Spinjitzu Vehicles and lets get out of here!

Nya: Can't we use them to defeat the Oni!?

Cole: Not with the Sons of Garmadon is with him!

Jay: Less talking more Escaping!

Cole toss the Ninjas the Golden Weapons and they summon their Spinjitzu Vehicles that they used to have before Garmadon took away their weapons and turn it into a Mega Weapon and the summon startled the Son of Garmadon. They all got on their vehicles and Nya hopped into Jay's jet along with Jay.

Nya: What about Lloyd and Harumi?

Cole: They can ride with me! (Cole got Lloyd and Harumi into his Tread Assault).

Zane: Let's go while they are distracted!

The Ninjas started up their vehicles and ram down the mountain of the Monastery and escape the Son of Garmadon and the Oni. Leaving them disappointed (Except for the Oni).

Gangster #1: They've got away. And even you could stop them!

Oni: Don't worry. They have left their home and base without their useful gears and supplies. And the people of Ninjago will soon fall under our control with the ninja fleeing. And, with them gone we will break out your comrades and reclaim this world.

Gangster #1: Hmm. I like your style. Soon, the Son of Garmadon will regain control of Ninjago!

All Gangster and Oni: (Evil Laugh).

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest:

30 minutes later, the ninjas have enter the forest when they escape the Son of Garmadon when they took control of the Monastery. They stopped and their vehicles disappeared and Cole caught Lloyd and Harumi.

Jay: Great! Just another day in Ninjago!

Kai: We got our butts kicked to those guys! Even when they defeated us twice!

Kai kicks a rock to a tree in anger.

Nya: Kai calm down. We can defeat them.

Kai: How! They took control of the Monastery, we don't have much supplies when we escape, and Lloyd and Harumi are injured during the fight!

Nya: Okay I see your point.

Cole: Guys! We got bigger problems then that!

Kai: Like what!

Cole: If Wu and Misako gets back to the Monastery that is over run by the Son of Garmadon and an Oni…

Kai: Oh. That is bad. Zane, can you send a message to Wu and Misako and send them our coordinates?

Zane: Done. (Beeping)

Nya: Can you make sure that Lloyd and Harumi are okay?

Zane: I can try and stabilize but, they will recover.

Nya: Thank you Zane.

Jay: We should set up camp until Wu and Misako gets here.

Kai: Okay and let's hope the Son of Garmadon doesn't try and take over Ninjago again. With the Oni leading them, it will be bad for us to defeat this one this time.

The Ninjas are worried on what Kai said and they went to work on setting up camp for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Bounty:

Wu and Misako are still sailing through the sky in the Bounty while sleeping in the bunker while the ship is on autopilot. And then a beeping was going on waking them up.

Wu: Wha? What is it?

Misako: A message of some kind. Let's check it out.

Wu and Misako ran up to the cotpitt and turn off the alarm and look at the message.

Wu: Oh no.

Misako: What is it?

Wu: We need to head to the ninja. They need help. Lloyd and Harumi are injured.

Misako is startled about her son and they set the autopilot to the Ninjas destination while turning the Bounty around.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Monastery:

The Son of Garmadon are gathering weapons and tools they are stealing from the Monastery when they took control of it.

Gangster #1: Sir, these weapons are very handy to break out our friends and take out the ninja.

Oni: Yes. But, they took the weapons that will defeat me.

Gangster #1: What are those weapons.

Oni: The First Spinjitzu Master weapons. The Golden Weapons, they have the power of creation which I fear of. If they used them on me, I'm done for. Just like my people.

Gangster #1: We will do whatever it takes to protect you my leader. We won't let them go anywhere near you.

Oni: I hope so. For us to take control of Ninjago, we must not let the Ninja stand in our way.

Gangster #1: No matter what it takes, we will stop them. We will retake Ninjago no matter what!

Oni: Good.

Gangster #1 then asked a question.

Gangster #1: Oh, can I ask you one question?

Oni: Go on.

Gangster #1: That girl we saw earlier, she looks like someone I'm familiar with, but I can't describe her. Do you know who she is?

Oni: No. But all I know is that she is one of the Ninja and she knows Spinjitzu and she's a villian of us. And if someone that reminds you of someone face, probably best to leave it be and continue our plan.

Gangster #1: Yes sir. I'll get back to work with the others.

Gangster #1 the left the Oni while trying to get the tools they need to bust out their friends, while leaving the Oni wonder about Lloyd.

Oni: That boy got skills, a good heart, But a darkness that is awaiting to be unleash inside him. If I can get him to unleash that darkness and control him, he will be a great ally and a great servant to my rule. I just need to figure out how to break it out. I just need to figure out who does he care about the most and who ever it may be, I will uses her or him as a darkness trigger and Rule all of ninjago! (Laughs evilly softly).

The Oni then stared at the moon while thinking of a plan to trigger Lloyd's anger and let out the dark side with in him to rule all of ninjago.

**Will Lloyd and Harumi recover? Will The Son of Garmadon figure out that Harumi is alive? Will Master Wu and Misako find the Ninja? Will the Ninja defeat the Son of Garmadon now that they have an Oni on their side? Will The Oni turn Lloyd evil? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time, The Son of Garmadon have made an ambush into the Monastery while the Ninjas are sleeping with only Harumi heard the noise but was too late when she was knocked out and Lloyd got her back but was too late when the explosion to the Monastery doors woke up the rest of the ninja but they are out match now that the Oni is leading the Son of Garmadon and knocked out Lloyd and Harumi during the fight. With them out match, they have no choice but to retreat with the Golden Weapons and send a message to Wu and Misako to tell them. While that is going down, The Oni and the Son of Garmadon are stealing the Ninja's gear to bust out the rest of their gang and the Oni been thinking on turning Lloyd into their side. Will the Lloyd and Harumi get better? Will the Son of Garmadon bust out their team? Will The Ninjas stop their plans? Will the Oni turn Lloyd to their side? Find out now!**

**Chapter 4**: A new Ninja and The Return of the Enemies

Meanwhile in the woods:

The Ninjas are at the campfire when they finish setting up camp 10 minutes ago while Harumi and Lloyd are asleep due to the fight.

Jay: Guys. This is stupid. We are ninja, we never back down from a fight.

Kai: Jay. They have an Oni on their side this time. And we can't use the Tornado of Creation since we can only use it once in a while. It takes too much out of us.

Cole: Kai got a point Jay. And even if we use it, we we can't even get past the Son of Garmadon. And what if they are other Oni who survived? We can't make that mistake again.

Jay: Okay fine. But we need to figure out a way to stop them. They're taking over the Monastery, which may I add we just rebuild! Lloyd and Harumi are out cold! And don't we have any gears we need to fight them? All we got is the The Golden Weapons! Which will do nothing, against the Son of Garmadon who are protection an Oni! HAHA! Oh we are so hooped.

Nya: Jay's right. We need a plan to fight them this time. And we need a roof over our heads.

When they are talking about it. The Bounty have arrive at their position.

Nya: Well that problem for shelter have solved.

Wu and Misako exited the Bounty to check on the Ninja.

Zane: Misako. Wu. You two have received my message.

Wu: And none too soon.

Misako: Where is Lloyd and Harumi?

The ninjas pointed out to Lloyd and Harumi laying on the ground still out cold.

Wu and Misako rushed to them and checking on them.

30 minutes later inside the Bounty, Wu give Lloyd and Harumi some healing tea after brewing it from the teapot.

Kai: Are they going to be okay?

Wu: We gave them a strong dose of Healing tea. They will recover in time.

Misako: It was lucky that you guys got them out in the nick of time.

Wu: What happen to the Monastery? Was it attacked?

Cole: Yeah. By the Son of Garmadon.

Misako: The Son of Garmadon?! They are back?

Kai: I don't think they were all arrested. And they got an Oni on their side.

Wu and Misako are surprise than an Oni have survive.

Wu: This is bad.

Zane: We need to know what to do Master.

Wu then thinking of a plan.

Wu: I think we should get as far away from the Monastery and Ninjago City as we can.

Kai: What?! But we need to stop them!

Wu: Yes. But you have already face them and look at what happen to Lloyd and Harumi. Look we're not leaving completely. We just need to stay low until the two can recover.

Zane: Okay Master. Until they recover, we need to hide in a safe place.

Wu: Good. Nya, send a new destination. Anywhere else but here.

Nya: Got it Sensei.

Nya went to the cockpit and start steering the Bounty to another direction.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Kryptarium Prison:

The Oni and the Son of Garmadon are at the front door of Kryptarium Prison and then the Oni then bust the door open sounding out the alarm.

(Alarm beeping).

Oni: Get your friends while I cover your back. Now go! And the rest, of you cover me.

Gangster #1: Yes sir. Let's go boys!

Some of the Son of Garmadon went into the cells and open them up while the Oni and the others hold off the guards and one of them is familiar of the Oni.

Guard #1: NO! It can't be! Not you! AHH!

The guard then got hit by the wall and knocked out.

They proceed on fighting and then the guards have finally give up and ran away.

Oni: It's clear. You can open the cells now.

Gangster #1: Got it.

The Son of Garmadon member have open up the cells and release their comrades (Including Ultra Violet and Killow).

Ultra Violet: YEAH! So good to be free again!

Killow: You said it! Looks like our remaining comrades have rescue us!

Gangster #1: That's right. But with Garmadon gone, we have a new leader.

They show them the Oni.

Ultra Violet: An Oni!? Not those freaks! AHH!

Ultra Violet was gonna attack the Oni but Killow stopped her.

Killow: Hold it fight their Ultra. Let them explain.

Ultra Violet: (Grunting) Uh, fine.

Gangster #1: Okay. Here's how it's all started.

They explained on what happen in 20 minutes.

Gangster #1: And that is how we free you.

Ultra Violet: Well thanks for freeing us man. But the way you took on the Ninja was great!

Killow: With the Oni on our side, we can retake Ninjago!

Oni: Exactly. Now that we have a good team, we can go to Ninjago City and take control of it! Now, Who's with me!

The Son of Garmadon then cheers on his comment and the Oni smiles evilly on taking over Ninjago.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Bounty:

The Ninjas are still on the Bounty in the sky a little close to the ground while waiting Lloyd and Harumi to get better.

Jay: How long has it been?

Kai: 2 hours like the last time you asked.

Jay: We been worried about Lloyd and Harumi for so long, I forgotten how long it's been.

Cole: We all been worried about them Jay. Those guys picked up one heck of a fight.

Wu enters the Ninja's chamber.

Zane: How are they Sensei.

Wu: They are waking up. They'll be a little sore for a while but they'll be okay.

The Ninjas are relieved and excited that they have survive and are awake which cause them to run to them. They enter the room.

Kai: (Excitement) Lloyd!

Nya: (Excitement) Harumi!

Zane: (Excitement) You are both okay!

The Ninjas hug the two in happiness and Lloyd and Harumi groans in pain due to the fight of the Son of Garmadon.

Lloyd: (Groans) Oh okay. You guys are hurting us.

Harumi: (Groans) I don't know what is worse. The fight or the hugging?

Lloyd: (Groans) I think it's both.

The Ninjas stopped the hugging when the realize they are hurting them.

Nya: Sorry you two.

Lloyd: No problem. So, what do we missed? And why are we in the Bounty?

Cole: Okay you two are gonna laugh.

10 minutes later.

Cole: And so we call master Wu and Misako for help. And well, here we are.

Lloyd: We lost the Monastery? Again?

Nya: Yeah. And we just rebuild that place too.

Harumi: Wait a minute, what do you mean again?

Kai: A story for another time Harumi.

Jay: I hope they didn't burn it down again. We just got it back.

Lloyd: Can't get much worse than this?

Lloyd question just been answered when the Ninjago News broadcast shows a breaking news on Tv.

Gayle: This is Gayle Gossip broadcasting live outside of Kryptarium Prison with a breaking news!

Lloyd: I stand corrected.

Gayle: We indicate that the Son of Garmadon have escape Kryptarium Prison by some of their remaining comrades and now are on the loose in Ninjago! Be aware to avoid them and stay indoors until they are captured! And do not confront them! They have a new leader on their side!

Harumi: Oh no. This is horrible.

Lloyd: We have to get to Ninjago City and worn the people!

Kai: Lloyd. You and Harumi just got better. Let us handle this.

Lloyd: But...

Wu: Kai is right. You and Harumi are unwilling to go for now. Stay here with Harumi and rest and practice some training. If things goes wrong, we'll contact you two.

Lloyd seeing the point and agrees on it.

Lloyd: Okay. But if things goes wrong, we are going.

Nya: Right Lloyd.

Kai: Come on guys!

All (Except for Lloyd and Harumi): NINJA-GO! (Got on some of their Spinjitzu Vehicles while Wu summons his elemental dragon and Misako riding in the back).

The Ninjas left the Bounty leaving Lloyd and Harumi behind.

Harumi: Do they do that alot?

Lloyd: No kidding.

Harumi and Lloyd looked at each other and stared at each other eyes when they realize they are too close and back away.

Lloyd: (Embarrassed) Um, Uh?

Harumi: (Embarrassed) So, uh. We're alone and..

Lloyd: (Embarrassed) Wanna learn Airjitzu?

Harumi: (Embarrassed) I love too. (Nervous Laugh).

Lloyd: (Embarrassed) Let's get started.

Lloyd took Harumi to start training in the ways of Airjitzu while their friends head to Ninjago City for an attack.

* * *

Meanwhile at New Ninjago City:

The Ninjas are driving the road of the ocean of sand while heading straight for New Ninjago City to worn the police force.

At the police station, the Commissioner is paining his boat in quiet time but it got ruin when the Ninjas showed up in such a rushed and loud.

Kai: Commissioner! We have to worn you.

Nya: Danger is coming into the city!

Cole: The Son of Garmadon are back!

Jay: They got us good!

Zane: And they…

Commissioner: Hold on, hold on. Did you say the Son of Garmadon?

Zane: Yes. And they took away the Monastery from us and they got an Oni on their side this time.

Commissioner: This is bad. We are a few in numbers Ninja, since that most of us got hurt due to the attack of the Oni that time.

Kai: Can you at least prepare Ninjago City for the worse?

Commissioner: I can get my best men I have on that.

Wu: Good. Because we need to prepare for what comes next. We need to be ready for everything.

Kai: And we will Sensei. We are ninja. And Ninja Never Quits.

Nya: Come on guys. Let's get ready for an attack.

Cole: Lets go!

The Ninjas ran out the door to prepare for an attack.

Commissioner: Doesn't Ninjago allow us to have peace for once?

* * *

Meanwhile at the Island of Darkness:

The Son of Garmadon arrive at the dark island on multiple boats. And they walked to the woods looking for something.

Killow: What are we doing at the Dark Island? I thought we were going to attack Ninjago City.

Oni: Oh we are. We're just doing a quick stop to pick up something.

Ultra Violet: How do you even know about this place? Only we and other citizens of Ninjago know of it.

Oni: I know darkness when I sense. Since the Spinjitzu Master created this realm, there are still darkness roaming around this place. And I sense something that will become useful.

Killow: Like what?

Oni: You will know in time. We need an ally on our side. "Dark Matter".

Ultra Violet: Dark Matter? I've heard of it from the stories of the Ninjas adventures. It's on the Dark Island?

Oni: How do you think Garmadon took over Ninjago?

Killow: He got us there. But won't be enough to take control of all Ninjago?

Oni: Oh no. We're not going to use it on all of Ninjago. We are going to uses it on one of the Ninjas.

Ultra Violet: OOH. I like this plan. Who are we going to use it on?

Oni: The son of Garmadon, The grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master, The nephew of Wu. Lloyd Garmadon.

Killow: Yeah! With him on our side, we will rule all of Ninjago!

Oni: Only problem is, I need him to come close and since he's part Oni, I need to try to get his anger going to break him in order to use it.

Killow: No worries. We are good at making trouble and getting the Ninjas attention. If we cause enough damage, we will get them to us.

Ultra Violet: The will pay for what they did to the Quiet One and what they did to us and our "father".

They walked for 5 minutes until they stumble upon a camp.

Oni: We're here. Garmadon's old camp.

Killow: This is Garmadon's old camp? Looks good for a hideout.

Oni then walked and jump off the bridge and saw the dark matter he needs.

Ultra Violet: (Yelling) Is this the one?

Oni: Yeah. It's the one.

The Oni scoops up the dark matter with a bucket and went back up to the bridge.

Oni: Let's go. We got what we need. We'll be back here to start a hideout.

They all walked back to the boats and return to Ninjago for an attack.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Bounty:

2 hours have past and Lloyd been teaching Harumi how to fight like a ninja and how to know Airjitzu.

Harumi: (Grunting while fighting Lloyd in training).

Lloyd: You are doing great Harumi. (Back flip) I see you are getting the hang of it.

Harumi: (Panting) Is this what being a Ninja is? Because it's tiring.

Lloyd: True but being a Ninja takes practice and more training. Now then, let's try out Airjitzu.

Harumi: Okay.

Harumi walked up beside Lloyd and Lloyd showed her moves on how to use Airjitzu.

Lloyd: Now it goes like this. (Grunting on showing the moves of Airjitzu and then fly a bit into the air).

Harumi: Wow.

Lloyd then landed back on the ground.

Lloyd: Just think of that you are taking flight and just combine your Spinjitzu and jump into the air.

Harumi then close her eyes and copy Lloyd's moves and then use her Spinjitzu and jump into the Air and taking flight. Finally doing Airjitzu for the first time.

Harumi: (Doing Airjitzu) I'm flying? HA! I'm flying!

Lloyd: NINJA-GO! (Doing Airjitzu and got closer to Harumi) Great job Harumi! You are a fast learner.

Harumi: (Doing Airjitzu) I see. Now then, how do I steer this thing?

Lloyd: (Doing Airjitzu) Hold my hands and I'll show you.

Harumi: (Doing Airjitzu) Okay.

Harumi holds Lloyd's hands and their Airjitzu have combined as one and they together are steering their Airjitzu around the Bounty.

Harumi: (Doing Airjitzu) Wow.

Lloyd: (Doing Airjitzu) Amazing.

They both landed on the top sails of the Bounty while still holding each other.

Lloyd and Harumi: (Both Laughing).

Harumi nearly slip off.

Harumi: Whoa!

Lloyd caught her.

Lloyd: I got you Harumi!

Lloyd pushed Harumi back into the sail pole and they did Airjitzu back into the ground and they trip over and lay on the floor.

Lloyd: (Laughing) You're getting good at this.

Harumi: (Laughing) If you keep saving me, I'm gonna have to save you many times.

Lloyd: (Laughing) I can count on that.

Harumi and Lloyd both laugh for a second and then they got contact from the other Ninjas.

Kai: (Communitactor) Lloyd. Are you there?

Lloyd: I'm listening Kai. What's the status?

Kai: (Communitactor) I think we may need your Oni side on this. Because we got a small Oni cloud that is about to freeze us!

Lloyd: What! We're on our way!

Lloyd ended the communitactor and calls in his Nightcrawler from the Bounty computers.

Lloyd: Come on Harumi!

Lloyd tossing her a dark green Ninja Gi.

Harumi: Why do I need this and where are we going?

Lloyd: I'll explain on the way. And just uses your Spinjitzu to put it on and follow me.

Harumi: Okay. NINJA-GO! (Doing Spinjitzu and then appear in the Ninja Gi). Wow. I'm getting the hang of it.

Lloyd grabbed Harumi's hand and they jumped off the Bounty.

Harumi: (Screaming).

While they almost hit the ground, Lloyd's Nightcrawler showed up just in time and put them inside.

Harumi: What the..

Lloyd: Let's save Ninjago!

Lloyd steer the Nightcrawler and he and Harumi are heading straight for Ninjago.

* * *

Meanwhile in New Ninjago City:

The Ninja's are corner by the small cloud in an alleyway.

Jay: What bad that we are going to be frozen?

Jay question just answered when Killow and Ultra Violet and the Son of Garmadon showed up beside the cloud.

Killow: How about us?

Jay: Yeah that is worse.

Ultra Violet: Ah. The water ninja. Did you miss me sweetheart?

Nya: Don't call me that!

Kai: How did you guys escape!?

Killow: We had a little Oni help.

The clouds cleared up and the Oni is showed.

Cole: Of course it's an Oni. How did we missed that?

Oni: Where is the green ninja? I want him!

Misako: Why do you want my son?

Oni: I'll never talk.

Cole: Zane what are our odds of getting out of this one?

Zane calculate.

Zane: The odds are 78.2 to one of getting out alive.

Cole: I'll take that. I hope Lloyd gets here.

The Ninja's are preparing to fight the Son of Garmadon while trying to wait for Lloyd and Harumi to get there in time.

**Will Lloyd and Harumi get to their friends in time? Will the Son of Garmadon take out the Ninjas? Will the Oni capture Lloyd and break him into his anger in order to use the Dark Matter on him? Will Harumi remember about her past? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time, The Ninjas were founded by Wu and Misako when they receive Zane's message after they were attack by the Sons of Garmadon. When they arrive at their location, the ninjas inform them about what happen and they flew away until Lloyd and Harumi get better. While that is going on, the Sons of Garmadon traveled to the dark island and obtain some Dark Matter to uses it on Lloyd. Lloyd practice Harumi ninja skills while the team head to Ninjago City for an attack. When the attack started, Lloyd and Harumi rushed to the city to back up their friends. Will Lloyd get corrupted? Will the ninjas win the fight? Will the Sons of Garmadon and the Oni find out Harumi is alive? Will Harumi know the truth about her past? Find out now!**

**Chapter 5****:** The Battle and the Corruption

Meanwhile in Ninjago City:

The Ninjas and the Sons of Garmadon stand side by side ready for an attack.

Kai: We are gonna mop the floors with you guys!

Ultra Violet: AHAH! Oh really? You couldn't beat us twice already hot head.

Kai: Why you! (Screams at charging at her)

Cole: Kai! No!

Kai charge at Violet but only to be knocked back by the Oni.

Kai:(Groans) Is that all you got?

Oni then charged up his powers ready for an attack.

Jay: You just had to asked?!

Oni fire a ball of dark energy at the ninjas until the blast was blocked by The Night Crawler in front of them.

Oni: What!?

Lloyd and Harumi jumped out of the Night Crawler and landed the ground.

Lloyd: Did we missed the party guys?

Ninjas: No.

Kai: You two are right on time.

Harumi: That's great.

The Ninjas being their game faces while armed and ready for a fight. The Sons of Garmadon are doing the same but notice a new ninja.

Killow: So, you recruited a new member of your team huh?

Lloyd: And you guys are back for another beat down.

Ultra Violet: Very funny. The only one of the group is getting the beat down is you puny ninjas.

Killow: Yeah! This is for our ruler and the Quiet One!

Cole: Will see about that!

Lloyd: Take them down guys!

The ninjas and the Sons of Garmadon charged at each other for a battle. Jay, Kai, Wu, and Misako took some goons, Zane and Cole took Killow, Nya face Ultra Violet, and Lloyd and Harumi is facing the Oni.

* * *

Nya side:

Nya and Ultra Violet continue to fight by doing a hand to hand combat until Ultra Violet grabbed Nya's hand.

Ultra Violet: We meet again.

Nya: I wish I never see you again!

Ultra Violet: I'm gonna break your other arm!

Nya: Not this time!

Nya kicked her in the face and throw her aside and they continue fighting.

* * *

Jay, Kai, Wu and Misako side:

The four are taking on some of their troops with their moves while Misako uses her fighting skills to fight them off.

Wu: Must admit, they guys are a little good at fighting. This is what is like since I was a toddler?

Jay: You have no idea sensei.

Kai kicked a troop that was about to hit Jay.

Kai: Stay focus you guys!

Jay: Sorry.

They uses their Spinjitzu to take about most of the troops.

* * *

Cole and Zane side:

Cole and Zane are attacking and pounching Killow who is pounching them back.

Killow: I'd missed this. (Pounches Cole to the ground)

Cole: (Groans) I don't.

Killow was about to pounch him again until his hand got frozen by Zane.

Zane: Why don't you _chill_ out.

Killow was about to attack Zane but Zane uses his ice powers to freeze him solid.

Zane: That will teach you.

Cole: (Groans) A little help here?

Zane ran up to Cole and help him up. What they didn't notice that Killow's ice is cracking a little.

* * *

Lloyd and Harumi side:

Lloyd and Harumi are dueling against the Oni who is dodging their moves.

Oni: I must say, you two make a good team.

Harumi: I had practice from my friends. (Try to attack the oni but to be push away into a wall.)

Oni: But you are not a ninja yet.

Lloyd: Stay away from her!

Lloyd jumped in and attack the Oni who dodge his attack and summons an Oni staff and the two weapons clang on each other and fought one another.

Oni: You are just a boy of the desendent of the First Spinjitzu Master. While I live for millennium!

The Oni pushed Lloyd back and they continue to fought each other until the Oni knocked Lloyd off his feet.

Lloyd: (Grunting).

The Oni approaches Lloyd and hold out the bucket of Dark Matter which surprise Lloyd.

Lloyd: Dark Matter?!

Oni: Time to join our side boy.

The Oni was about to dump it on him until it was knocked out of his hand by Harumi who did a kick.

Oni: What?!

Harumi: Leave him alone you hear!

The bucket fell into the street and got sent into the sewers drain leaving the Oni in anger.

Oni: (Growls in anger).

Lloyd: Good luck trying to get me on your side now!

Oni: Then I'll send you to the source!

The Oni knocked Lloyd out with a power fist to the face leaving the ninjas in shocked.

Ninjas: Lloyd!

Misako: Son!

Oni then carried Lloyd into his should and pushed Harumi away with a kick.

Oni: Boys! We're leaving! We got what we came for!

The Sons of Garmadon fall back to the Oni when the Ninjas began to follow.

Kai: Get them before they…!

The Oni uses it teleporting powers to allow them to get away with Lloyd.

Kai: NOOOO!

The Ninjas stood in shocked in the lost of Lloyd with Harumi feels sorrow of losing him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Bounty:

The ninjas were patching themselves up after the fight but also sorrowing about the Sons of Garmadon capturing Lloyd. Kai got angry and kicked a chair.

Kai: AAGH! I can't believe this! I can't believe they took Lloyd from us!

Wu: Calm down Kai. Will get Lloyd back!

Kai: How! We don't know where they took him Sensei!

Misako: My son is tough. He'll be fine for a while.

Cole: We just need to figure out where they took him. But Ninjago is big, it will take us forever to find them.

Zane: Then we will search high and low and check through every land mark in ninjago as we can.

Jay: By then Zane it will be too late.

Harumi: I think I might know where they are going.

Everyone turned heads on Harumi.

Kai: What do you mean.

Harumi: When me and Lloyd was fighting the Oni, I heard Lloyd said something about the bucket he was holding.

Jay: Bucket? What bucket?

Harumi: The bucket that he was gonna pour on Lloyd before I knocked out of his hands.

Zane: What was in the bucket?

Harumi: I don't know. But it was black and a little pourple glowing that Lloyd said it was "Dark Matter".

The ninjas are in shocked on what Harumi said.

Cole: Did you said Dark Matter?

Harumi: Yeah. Why? Is it bad?

Kai: Bad?That stuff can corrupt a person by a simple touch of that stuff and being controlled by it!

Nya: I should know. I corrupted me good.

Wu: Thankfully there is only one place in ninjago that have Dark Matter. The Dark Island.

Harumi: Thar Dark-What now?

Misako: It's an island that once connected to ninjago since it's got corrupted and split in two.

Zane: And it's the place where the old bounty was destroied.

Jay: So it's the place where they took Lloyd from.

Kai: And if Lloyd get corrupted in Dark Matter, he will be a…

Cole: Unstoppible ninja that can't be stopped.

The ninjas are in shocked about the idea they think the Sons of Garmadon about to do to Lloyd now.

Jay: Why are we standing around here for!? Let's get to the Dark Island!

The ninjas went to the Bounty control room and set course to the Dark Island at high speed and took out into the sky.

Harumi: (Thinking) Lloyd, hold on. We are coming to save you.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room:

Lloyd woke up and realize that he was in a dark room and struggle to get up because he was tied in changes to a chair.

Lloyd: (Grunt) Huh? Where am I? (Grunting) I'm all tied up.

(Evil laughting)

Lloyd: Where are you! Come out where I can see you!

A door open up with the bright light with two figures who stepped in and reveal to be Killow and Ultra Violet.

Ultra Violet: Well, well, well. Sleeping Beauty is up. HAHAHA!

Lloyd: You guys. (Grunting in trying to uses his powers) What the.. I can't summon my powers!

Killow: Don't struggle yourself green ninja. These changes are made of Veng Stones. Haha. Perfect for shutting down your powers so you won't escape.

Lloyd: (Struggling) What do you guys want for me. My dad is reformed and he is off somewhere in Ninjago and The Quiet One is gone.

Ultra Violet: Which is why we want you on our side in order for us to take over ninjago.

Lloyd: I'll never join you guys! And even if I did, I'm really lousy at following other people orders! Asked my brothers!

Killow: We will see about that. Oni! Come.

The Oni came into the room with a crate of Dark Matter in his hands.

Oni: With this dark matter, it will warped your mind and do what ever we tell you to do.

Lloyd: If you use that stuff on me I'll end you like I did to the other Onis. By using creation to take you down and end this madness.

Oni: You will if you even try.

The Oni took a scoop of Dark Matter and lifted into the air.

Lloyd: Okay. I forgot how those things used to look like.

Killow grabbed Lloyd's head with his hands and put them still for the Oni to pour on Lloyd making him grunt.

Lloyd: (Grunting).

The Oni pour the Dark Matter on Lloyd making him scream with the dark matter merging inside him.

Lloyd: (Screams in pain of the Dark Matter process).

The Sons of Garmadon watches Lloyd suffer by the Dark Matter while smiling evily in the process.

**Will the ninjas save Lloyd? Will the Oni take control of Lloyd? Will Harumi figure out her true past? Will Ninjago fall into darkness? Will the Sons of Garmadon and the Oni be defeated? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time, the ninjas were out numbered by the Sons of Garmadon and the Oni until Lloyd and Harumi came for back-up and the fight began. The ninjas soon took out the goons one by one and fought some of their commanders and took them down. Lloyd and Harumi fought the Oni together and was getting beating by him, as soon as the Oni took out the Dark Matter and was about to pour it on Lloyd but Harumi jumped in and kicked the Dark Matter out of his hands and spilled into the drain. With no other options left the Oni knocked out Lloyd and took him to the Dark Island. When Harumi over heard the Oni plan, she told the ninjas about it and they headed for the island. While that was going on, Lloyd was tied-up and he got pour in Dark Matter corrupting him. Can the Ninjas find out about Lloyd? Will Lloyd be controlled? Will the ninjas save Lloyd? Will The Sons of Garmadon take control of Ninjago? Find out now!**

**Chapter 6**: The Infiltracing and Discovery

Meanwhile at the Dark Island beach:

The Bounty flew threw the sky and landed at the edge of the beach of the Dark Island with the ninjas stepping out and into the sand.

Harumi: This is the Dark Island? Not to bad even if it called the Dark.

Jay: Don't be so easy on it. This place hold up some tough memories. Like how Nya was corrupted.

Nya looked at him for what he said.

Jay: Oh. Sorry Nya.

Nya: No worries Jay. I have a tough time forgetting that myself. (Shivering) I still have nightmare just by thinking about it.

Cole: Will at least it wasn't all bad. This is also the place where we got our powers back from the Temple of Light.

Zane: And part of the journey where I reunite with my father.

Kai: And also the part where we found the Golden Mech. (Sigh) Memories.

Everyone (Except Harumi) laugh about their journey on the Island.

Harumi: Wow. You guys really have some adventures huh.

Misako: Yes we do. (Hearing some conversation) Wait. Get down.

The Ninjas ducked behind a tree and saw a couple of Sons of Garmadon goons passing by.

Goon #1: I heard Killow wants us to meet at Garmadons old camp for an anoucement.

Goon #2: And we heard it's gonna be an awesome one.

Goon #1: Lets head back and get ready for it.

The Goons left without noticing the Ninjas heard everything. The ninjas gain clear and jumped out of hiding.

Kai: At least we know this is the right place.

Jay: Where they at too.

Cole: Come on. We got a friend to save.

Wu: You ninjas go and see what they are doing. Me and Misako will be getting a friend to help back at the Bounty.

Zane: What kind of friend are you brining Sensei?

Wu: Someone you might be familiar with.

Wu and Misako headed back to the Bounty leaving the Ninjas clueless.

Jay: What is he talking about?

Cole: Must be some of our friends or allies.

Kai: Who care? We got a friend to save. Lets go.

The Ninjas ran through the path to Garmadon's camp in hoping to find Lloyd.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of Garmadon's tent:

The Oni was observing a shadowy fighter with a new sword in his hands.

Oni: Good. Soon your gonna be the greatest warrior ever.

Unknown shadow: (Deep voice) I won't let you down master. We will rule this land and destroy who gets in the way.

Oni: And soon we will my warrior.

The Oni smiled when Ultra Violet came in.

Ultra Violet: My master. We are ready for the anouncements.

Oni: Good. (Turning to the shadow) You be ready for my signal.

Unknown shadow: (Deep voice) Yes master.

The unknown shadow walked away with him showing his purple eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Garmadon's camp:

The Ninjas were at the entrance of Garmadon's camp and they hop over it and landed in a bush without being seen.

Nya: You are getting good at being a Ninja Harumi.

Harumi: Well, I have some practice from Lloyd. I'm starting to get the hang of it.

Kai: (Shushing) Keep it down you two. We are being stealthy. Remember?

Jay: Guys. Look at this. Their starting the anouncement.

The Ninjas watched as they heard some music horns playing with Ultra Violet saying the words in front of Garmadon's tent with the Oni by her side.

Ultra Violet: Everyone of the Sons of Garmadon, thank you for coming! As you know, we have the group back together and we have got a new leader of which you called the Oni! As of now we have a new member of the group and in now in second in command! You know him as our enemy, a resistance leader, the birth son from Lord Garmadon! Let me anounce to, Lloyd Garmadon!

The Oni give the hand signal and Lloyd walked out of the tent and into the light revealing him in a darker form and his eyes are purple and now corrupted making the Sons of Garmadon cheers.

Sons of Garmadon: (Cheering) (x5) Lloyd Garmadon!

Lloyd looked around on seeing the sight and smiled at the view of the Sons of Garmadon cheering for him.

The ninjas watched of horror on seeing their friend in his corrupted form. Even Harumi was shocked.

Cole: We're too late.

Jay: This is bad. Lloyd turns evil again like that time when Morro took control of him.

Kai: Guys. Keep it together. We dealt with this before. And we can do it again. And this time we have the golden weapons. (Showing the sword of fire) And with them we can stop them and figure out how to save Lloyd.

Nya: Kai is right. We can do this. But for now, we stay low until Wu and Misako gets back to the beach.

Zane: Quiet guys. They are talking more.

They stay quiet and they heard more details from the Oni.

Oni: … And with the green ninja on our side. We will rule all of Ninjago and they will bow to their kneeds. Starting Ninjago City!

The Sons of Garmadon cheered of their ideas making the Ninjas worried even more.

Jay: Okay this is bad.

Lloyd turn his head to the right and saw from the distance he saw ninjas.

Evil Lloyd: Master. We have some uninvited guests over there.

Lloyd pointed out and the Oni and the Sons of Garmadon saw the Ninjas.

Oni: The Ninjas! Get them!

The Sons of Garmadon saw the ninjas and they ran at them.

Harumi: We better run.

Kai: I agree with her! Run!

The Ninjas screamed and ran across the bridge while making a get away from the goons behind them. While that happen, the Oni walked up to Lloyd and give him an order.

Oni: Don't let them get away.

Evil Lloyd: Yes master.

Lloyd jumped into the air and jump from tree to tree while heading for the ninjas.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest:

The Ninjas ran and hopped from tree to tree while getting away from the Sons of Garmadon until they found a cave nearby.

Cole: Come on. Hide in here.

They ran to the cave and Cole use his earth powers to create a cave in for cover. The cave boxed in and the Sons of Garmadon ran pass them and stay quiet until they hear the noises gone.

Jay: I think the close is clear.

Kai: Uh.. Guys? You may wanna look at this.

The Ninjas turn their heads to kai and saw what he is seeing. They saw a weapon that looks like a scythe but have two blades fromup and down and the blades are color coded green.

Jay: What is that?

Nya: Don't know. But it looks like some kind of weapon of like the golden weapons.

Zane step closer and saw the some words on the wall.

Kai: Can you translate that Zane?

Zane: Sure. (Scanning) It's said "Who ever be the chosen one to defeat the dark lord, he must wield this weapon if they are desent to become the Green Ninja."

Jay: This weapon is made for the Green Ninja?

Cole: That's a surprise.

Nya: Guys. I think this weapon is the weapon of energy. I think this is the golden weapon of energy.

Kai: But I thought there are four golden weapons in exsistance.

Zane: I guess there are more history then meets the eye Kai. We should take this back to the beach and wait for Wu and Misako to come back and check this out.

Zane was about to grabbed to double bladed scythe until they are shocked when the boulders of the cave broke apart and left an opening. The Ninjas saw it was Lloyd.

Harumi: Lloyd?!

Evil Lloyd: That ninja you know is gone! I am the new and improve version! And you will all be under the control of the Oni!

Lloyd charge at his friends and strike Harumi first but she blocked it with her sword.

Harumi: (Grunting) Lloyd! Stop this! This isn't you!

Evil Lloyd: THIS IS ME!

Lloyd and Harumi continue to clash weapons until Lloyd kicked Harumi into a wall where the double bladed scythe is and it landed on her knees. And Lloyd was pushed by Kai.

Kai: Sorry Lloyd. We don't wanna hurt you…

Cole: But we can contain you.

Cole uses his earth powers to blocked Lloyd to a corner. And then Zane summons his ice to freeze him in place.

Zane: Sorry Lloyd. Will save you.

After what Zane said, the ice began to crack and burst out in icicles and Lloyd was free.

Evil Lloyd: You can't stop the grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master! I have to power of Creation and Destruction in my blood stream!

Lloyd summons a dark power and blasted it on Cole and hit a wall.

Jay: Cole!

Jay summons his lighting abilities to shuck Lloyd but he dodge it and sends another dark blast to him.

Jay: (Grunt while hitting a wall) He's fast.

Lloyd then dodge a few moves from Zane and Kai then did a kick to the face on Kai and tossed Zane ontop of him.

Evil Lloyd: You think you can stop me! No one ever stops me!

Lloyd was gonna blast another dark power but was squirt by a stream of water that was from Nya.

Nya: Lloyd calm down!

Evil Lloyd: (Laughing) Like you were last time!

Nya feel hurt of what Lloyd reminded her when she was under control of the overlord. She clench her weapon and began to attack Lloyd in fury. Before she could, Lloyd took the advanage and knocked Nya out of her feet.

Evil Lloyd: Anger is a terrible ally. Burns out quick.

Lloyd was about to finish the ninjas off with just a simple dark blast but was knocked to the head and fell to the floor. It was reveal in the back that Harumi is holding the double-bladed scythe in her hands.

Harumi: Sorry Lloyd. I hope you forgave me.

The ninjas got up and saw Harumi holding the double-bladed scythe and saw Lloyd knocked out.

Kai: What happen?

Harumi: Lloyd attack us and he was about to finish you guys off so I have to do something.

The ninjas watch Lloyd on the floor out cold.

Jay: Is he alright Zane?

Zane check on Lloyd while scanning him.

Zane: He's alive but out cold. He'll be okay.

Nya: Guys we have to go.

They saw some Sons of Garmadon heading their way.

Harumi: We can't just leave Lloyd here.

Nya: It's too late for him. We'll find a way to save him. For now, we gotta go.

They saw Lloyd and have no choice but to leave him. The all left the cave and Harumi was the last one. She turn to Lloyd and walked back him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Harumi: I promise. We will find a way to save you Lloyd.

Harumi ran away to catch up to the others leaving Lloyd out cold until some of the Sons of Garmadon saw him and retrive him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach:

The Bounty returns to the beach with the Ninjas standing by. Wu and Misako step out of the bounty.

Misako: We're back.

They saw the ninjas down at the dumps looking at the floor sadden.

Wu: Why the long faces.

The ninjas stayed quiet until Zane start speaking.

Zane: We were too late.

Kai: Lloyd. He's… Corrupted.

Wu and Misako are at shocked to hear about Lloyd. Especially Misako at what happen to her son.

Harumi: But we manage to find this.

Harumi held out her hands to reveal the double-blade scythe.

Misako and Wu are surprise at what they saw. They walked forward and Harumi handed Wu the double-blade scythe in his hands.

Nya: Do you know what it is Sensei?

Wu: I think I do.

Misako: And so do I. We may know what it is. Come inside and we will tell you and come see our guest.

The ninjas are surprise that they know what it is and were about to hear the tales about it as they entered the Bounty.

**Will Ninjas figure out to save Lloyd? Will the tales of the green double-bladed scythe by told? Will Lloyd and the Sons of Garmadon take control of Ninjago? Who is this guest in the Bounty? Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time, The ninjas arrived at the dark island in search for Lloyd until they spotted the Sons of Garmadon talking about an anouncement in Garmadon's old camp and they followed. At the camp, the ninjas were hiding and when the anouncement started they saw that they were too late for them to see their friend that is already corrupted and they are plan to invade Ninjago City. When the ninjas were spotted, they escape the camp and give chase across the forest and into the cave where they found a golden double bladed scythe with green blades in the cave, when the duel between Lloyd and the Ninjas and he was knocked out by Harumi holding the weapon. With no options left the ninjas left Lloyd and they went back to the beach. At the beach, the ninjas tell Wu and Misako everything that happen and showed them the weapon, with they are familiar and about to tell them to show them their guest and think of a plan. Will the Ninjas find out about the weapon? Who is this guest? Will they find a way to save Lloyd? Will Harumi remember her past? Find out now!**

**Chapter 7**: The familliar face and tales of the weapon

Meanwhile at the Bounty:

The ninjas walked to the Bounty guest room while Wu is holding the golden double-bladed scythe in his hands.

Jay: So who is this guest you two talked about? Is it one of our friends?

Cole: Or one of our close allies?

Wu: You will all be surprise about this guest.

Wu opened the door which reveal the guest which makes the ninjas surprise.

The Ninjas: (Ghasp).

They look and saw that it Garmadon who have return.

Kai: Garmadon! Your back?!

Garmadon: Yes. When I heard that Lloyd was captured, I figure you will need a another Oni and Dargon to help you.

Nya: We still can't trust you since for everything you did to us and most of our friends.

Garmadon: Don't worry. As soon as this mission is over, I'll be on my way again.

Jay: Wu. Where did you even find him?

Wu: Before he left, he gave me a note and a phone that's saying that if we ever needed help, he'll be there.

The Ninjas looked at the note Wu is holding and they realize that it is true.

Cole: Alright fine. We will trust you. For now.

Garmadon: Good.

Nya: But you need to know if you try anything on us, You will be sorry and sent back to the Departed Realm where you came!

Garmadon: (Giggled at what she said) You can't destroy me if you try.

The Ninjas were insulted at what he said until they remember on what they needed to know of the weapon.

Zane: Hey, Sensei. We are wondering if you can tell us what this weapon is and how do you know it.

Cole: Yeah. Why is there a fifth weapon? I thought there's only four in all of Ninjago.

Wu: Well, let me tell you the story of the double-scythe of Energy.

Wu is telling stories of the time of the First Spinjitzu master.

Wu: (Narraiton) When my father created the golden weapons of spinjitzu, he realize that the proficy of the Green Ninja will come. So, he forge a double-bladed scythe from the temple of light. And combined the powers of the Golden Weapons into the blade, creation the green energy into the blade itself. This is the the Double-Scythe of Energy.

Ninjas: Whoa.

Wu continues.

Wu: (Continue) When my father realize the power it contain will be too dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands, he hid the weapon somewhere safe in the far side of the Dark Island. I only heard tales from him but to actually see it. I can believe it. This was met for the Green Ninja, but due to the Overload fight between my father, it was lost when the Dark Island was lost.

Zane: And now we found it.

Wu: After these long years, the Golden Weapons is now in completion of all weapons.

Kai: We finally have the elelment of energy on our side again.

Garmadon: Is it because my son is corrupted by Dark Matter.

The Ninjas looked at him in confusion.

Garmadon: I can sense darkness where ever it touches. When my son got corrupted, I figure we were too late to save him.

Harumi looked at him in a familiar way.

Harumi: You looked familiar. Have we met before?

Garmadon looked at her and was surprise to see a new ninja.

Garmadon: You must be new to the team.

The ninjas looked and got the information on what happen and Kai jumped in.

Kai: Uh.. Haha. This is a new member of the team Garmadon. Meet the Greenish-Ninja. She's still new so she been training for days now.

Jay: Yeah. And she's a little nervouse. So how about me and Nya take her to the training area and get some training on. Right Nya?

Nya: Yeah. Let's go get some training down.

Harumi: (Confuse) Um. Okay.

The three left the room to get some training leaving Garmadon in confusing.

Garmadon: What is the meaning of this?

Wu: Brother. We have to have a talk about what is going on.

10 minutes have past and the Ninjas told Garmadon everything about Harumi and about what happen on there adventures and he is surprise.

Garmadon: I can't believe Harumi is alive.

Kai: Surprise us too. We were confuse at first but we manage to get through to it.

Cole: But you need to pretend that you don't know here. When she was seeing you she was getting a familiar face look. And I think her memories are coming back.

Garmadon: How petty. You have brought a former enemy to your side and lied about her past to make sure she stayed on your side.

Zane: That is correct.

Garmadon: You didn't have to do that. A person can be redeemed to your side even if they still have their memories.

Kai: Why did you say…

Garmadon looked at them to give them the point.

The Ninjas: Ohhh! Right.

Garmadon: And don't try to stop it. Sooner or later, she'll get her momeries back. You can't stop that from happening.

Garmadon walked out of the room leaving the ninjas at second thought of what Garmadon just said.

Kai: I hate to admit it but he got a point guys. If Harumi see some relics of her former past like Garmadon, she'll return to her previous state.

Cole: And if that happens, she gonna uses her skills against us!

Wu: Enough! My brother may be right. But we can't change the past, but we can approve the future. As long as she still fight with us, there's always hope. Nothing is permament, it doesn't last forever.

The Ninjas then took a silent for a few moments and then admit on what their Sensei said.

Zane: Okay Sensei. We can work on what we get.

Kai: But just to be safe, we'll keep an eye on Harumi.

Wu: Very well. Now, let's find a way to save Lloyd and figure out how to defeat the Sons of Garmadon and the Oni before Ninjago fall.

Wu and the Ninjas left the Bounty guest room and try to think of a plan.

* * *

Meanwhile at Garmadon's Camp:

Evil Lloyd is on a bed sleeping since the fight they have with the ninjas with the Oni by his side to see him. It was quiet until Ultra Violet came in.

Ultra Violet: I knew he was useless! He can't even beat the ninjas!

Oni: Don't be so inpatient Violet. My warrior did his best to stop the ninjas. He just need to become stronger to do it.

Ultra Violet: And how do he get stronger?!

Oni: His Oni side will help him to become stronger. To do that, he have to become more evil then Garmadon ever did. That is why I send him to hunt for the Ninjas. To unlock his dark powers.

Ultra Violet then got into excitement about the Oni plan.

Ultra Violet: So you told him to go after the Ninjas to get him started.

Oni: Yes. That was only a warm-up. Soon he will become more powerful then he ever was.

While they are talking, Lloyd began to wake up.

Evil Lloyd: (Grunting) Master. I'm sorry I failed you. I didn't destroy the ninjas.

Oni: Don't worry. You were unready. But don't worry, you'll have a chance to try again.

Evil Lloyd: I will never let you down master.

Oni: Good. Now let's get you back into training before we take control of this world. But we need to go somewhere to try. Not here since the Ninjas found us.

The Oni, Lloyd and Ultra Violet walked out of the tent to get Lloyd into some training somewhere else.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Bounty:

Harumi, Jay, and Nya are doing some training on the floor deck while practicing their weapons movements.

Harmui: You guys are good fighters. And I've been practicing this sword for days with Lloyd.

Jay: Yeah. I have to admit Harumi, you're getting better at being a Nya.

Jay swipe his nunchucks to hit Harumi but she dodges by jumping and did a back flip and landedon her feet.

Jay: Nice.

Nya tries to do a leg swipe on Harumi legs but she blocked them with her arms and grabbed Nya's legs and toss her aside.

Nya: You're getting good at this Harumi.

Harumi: Lloyd told me to to make sure you don't let your guard down on an enemy and make sure you watch your footen.

Jay: Yeah. And you used those skills to fight…

Harumi looked down in saddening while thinking about Lloyd.

Nya: Jay.

Jay: Oh sorry Harumi. Guess I got you thinking about Lloyd. Huh?

Harumi: It's okay. He wasn't himself.

They took a silent for a moment until Nya spoke out.

Nya: We'll find a way to bring him. I was like that when I got corrupted but I return to normal.

Jay: Yeah. Same here for a moment.

Harumi smiled at their comments of hope.

Harumi: You're right you two. We will find a way to find to save him.

Nya: That's right. Because Ninja Never Quit!

Harumi: Ninja Never Quit huh? I like the sound of that.

While they were chatting, Garmadon and the Ninjas came to the deck to look on the three.

Nya: Oh, hey guys. And Garmadon.

Garmadon: Thank you.

Wu: We came here to check on you three. How was your training.

Jay: Harumi beat us good.

Nya: She's a good fighter. Lloyd taught her well.

Kai: (Suspected) I see.

Kai looked at Harumi while still not trusting her with her training becoming good.

Garmadon: So the Ninjas told me about you. And I'm sorry for what happen to your family.

Harumi: I don't know much about them but it feels like I do.

Garmadon: Sometimes the brain knows who you are. Your instinks are telling you something about your true past. It is not completely gone, just locked away somewhere in your mind. YOu just need to find it.

Garmadon walked away while Harumi took the advice of what he said.

Harumi: (Thinking) My instinks telling me the truth? Memories never die?

While Harumi was thinking, an alarm was going on in the Bounty main bridge.

Cole: What's going on!?

The Ninjas ran to the deck and they check the monitior on the Bounty computers and see that the citizens of Ninjago City are under attack.

Gayle: Everybody in Ninjago City is under attack by the Sons of Garmadon and what looks like to be the Green Ninja on their side! And I just have to say, Where are the Ninjas!?

The broadcast ended with the Ninjas in surprise about the attack.

Cole: When they attack Ninjago they are quick.

Kai: No kidding.

Harumi: Why are we standing around here for?! Let's get back to Ninjago and stop their attack!

The Ninjas are in shocked at Harumi tone of voice.

Zane: You reminded us alot of Lloyd.

Harumi: I do? I haven't notice.

Wu: Hmm. It's seems you have a spirit of Leadership in you. Perhaps you can lead the Ninjas until we figure out how to get Lloyd back.

Harumi: Me?

The Ninjas: Her?

Harumi: I don't know if I could lead the team Mister Wu. I'm not sure.

Wu: Lloyd wasn't ready for it either, but he did the best he could. And now it's your turn.

Harumi is having thoughts about the idea of being a leader.

Harumi: (Inhaling) Okay. I'll do my best.

Wu: Wise choice Harumi.

The Ninjas are confuse but accept it anyway.

Harumi: Alright Ninjas. Let's go to back and save Ninjago!

All: NINJA-GO!

The Ninjas take action of the plan and set the bounty back to Ninjago and went off into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ninjago City:

The people of Ninjago City ran scared across the streets while avoiding the Sons of Garmadon and the corrupted Green Ninja who are attacking the city while destroying everything in sight.

Ultra Violet: Soon, Ninjago City will be our again! AHAHAH!

Killow: And this time! Nothing will stop us!

Oni: A battle is coming. Soon the Ninjas will be back to save the city. But we'll be ready for them. And once they are defeated, we will rule over Ninjago and other realms as we travel.

Evil Lloyd: And with my Oni and Dragon blood flows threw me. I will be unstoppible warrior that no one will stop me!

Oni: That's right. No body.

The Sons of Garmadon continues to attack the city to prepare for battle while waiting for the Ninjas to come their way while the city is in chaos.

**Will the Ninjas save the city from the attack? Will Harumi find out her true past? Will Harumi be a good ninja leader? Will they find a way to save Lloyd? Will Lloyd be lost to the darkness forever? Find out next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time, The Ninjas discovered that Wu and Misako brought Garmadon back to help them defeat their old enemies. Wu also tell them the stories on how the First Spinjitzu Master created the golden Double-Bladed Scythe of Energy. While that was going on, The Sons of Garmadon brought corrupted Lloyd back from his fight from the Ninjas and the Oni was giving the orders to attack Ninjago City as soon as possible. When they left, the Harumi was starting to get to be familiar with Garmadon giving a hint that her memories are coming back and give advice from Garmadon to trust your instincts on who she is. After that the Ninjas was giving word that Ninjago City is being attack by the Sons of Garmadon and Wu give Harumi to lead the team and they headed back to Ninjago to fight. Will Harumi remember her true past? Will the Sons of Garmadon win? Will Lloyd be saved? Will the Ninjas stand a chance against them? Find out now!**

**Chapter 8**: An Elemental Power-Up

Meanwhile at Ninjago City:

The people of Ninjago ran scared while the Sons of Garmadon attacking the city destroying everything in sight.

Killow: This is so much fun we had before we got locked up.

Ultra Violet: What a day for a little chaos. AHAHAH!

Oni: Remember. If we are going to rule of Ninjago. We have to get the ninjas attention in order for my warrior to get stronger.

They turn their sight on Lloyd who is using his powers to destroy some cars and part of the buildings on his sight.

Killow: He's right. Destroy a little piece of the city only a light snack for the green ninja.

Oni: So the Ninjas will be a challenge for him. And with the First Spinjitzu master blood runing through his vains, he will be unstoppable.

The sons of Garmadon evily laughter at the plan while they cause havoc around Ninjago City with the people running scared of the group.

Meanwhile at the Bounty:

The Bounty is traveling through the ocean headed to Ninjago Island with the Ninjas preparing for battle at the city.

Wu: Remember Ninjas. The Sons of Garmadon show no mercy. And they have are friend, we must stand against to save him.

Kai: We get that sensei. But once we do, how can we save Lloyd? Last time when Nya and the others were corrupted he uses his powers to cure them. And this time we don't have him.

Wu: Good question Kai. How can we save him?

Garmadon: I know how.

Garmadon walked to the deck to give the ninjas attentions.

Garmadon: The Double-Bladed Scythe of Energy is related to Lloyd's powers and golden power. It's just need to combined with the Golden Weapons powers to charge it up it can temporary give you golden power.

Jay: Wow! Too Cool!

Cole: Awesome!

Zane: Now we know how to save Lloyd, now all we need to know is who's gonna carried the weapon?

The Ninjas then giving thought who's gonna carried the Double-Bladed Scythe. And then came to Harumi voice.

Harumi: I'll do it.

The Ninjas turned their heads to Harumi in confusion.

The Ninjas: What?

Harumi: I should hold the weapon.

Nya: Okay sister, just because you are wearing green, doesn't mean you should the weapon.

Harumi: I used the weapon to stun Lloyd to save you all. I'm sure it won't be that hard to uses. And Lloyd did help me practice on how to uses a scythe a while back during my training.

The Ninjas were thinking on second thoughts until Kai spoke out.

Kai: I say we give the girl a shot.

The Ninjas looked at Kai in confusion.

Kai: Hey, I don't agree either but we don't have any green energy powers to uses. And Harumi is the only Ninja who doesn't have powers so the weapon can be used for her. I mean take it from me, I used the scythe of quakes to make an escape from the dragon.

The Ninjas agreeded on what Kai said and the point as well. Kai walked up and grabbed the Double-Bladed Scythe and giving it to Harumi.

Kai: Used it wisely. You can save Lloyd from the Darkness and make sure the power won't overwelmd you.

Harumi: I'll do my best.

Kai: Alright guys. Get the Golden Weapons ready for the power-up!

The four ninjas surrounded Harumi with the Golden weapons in hand ready to start up the power. Harumi ready herself by lifting the Double-Bladed Scythe in the air.

Harumi: I'm ready.

Kai: Send her your powers!

The Ninjas uses the Golden Weapons powers and shoot elemental beams at the Double-Bladed Scythe. The weapon starts charging up with elemental energy with Harumi beganing to grunt while trying to keep it lift.

Nya: Hold it! Hold it guys!

The Double-Bladed began to glow brighter even more and began to charged up Golden Energy. Once it's charged, It release an Golden Energy blast all around the Bounty pushing everyone back leaving Harumi standing in the middle.

Jay: (Groans) Let's never do that again.

Cole: (Groan) Agreed.

The Ninjas got up and see Harumi in the middle of the room with her looking at the floor while holding the Golden Double-Bladed Scythe in her hands.

Kai: Harumi…

Zane: Are you okay?

Harumi then lifted her head up with Golden colors in her eyes.

Harumi: I'm fine. In fact, I feel great! I feel the light coursing through me. The peace and harmony in me.

Harumi then did a few swing angles with the Double-Bladed Scythe and did a few stunts that surprise the Ninjas knowing she never did it before. And then she did a few backflips around the Bounty and jumped on the deck and jumped back down fight in front of the Ninjas faces making them shocked and surprise.

Harumi: What?

The ninjas are silent until Garmadon speak up.

Garmadon: The Double-Bladed Scythe gives you your own Elemental Power. It even gives you a new tricks and skills that we never seen before. And you are just a rookie.

Harumi: Yeah. I guess your right.

Jay: This is perfect! We now have our secret weapon to stop the Sons of Garmadon and save Lloyd!

Nya: Calm down Jay. We're all excited but lets not get carried away.

Harumi: Nya is right. I may have been power up but I still don't know how it works.

Wu: You will once you start training in the Bounty if you want.

Harumi: I would Sensei.

The Ninjas then took Harumi to the wide open space of the deck to start her training to control her powers.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ninjago City:

The city is at chaos due to the Sons of Garmadon attack and with Lloyd dark powers. The buildens are in some smokes and the streets are damage with some debris on the floor. Then at he Center was Borg Industries, with some Sons of Garmadon standing in the front and with the rest inside preparing for a fight if the Ninjas come. Then at the top in Borg's office, Lloyd and the Oni are watching the city in chaos.

Evil Lloyd: The city is ours master.

Oni: The Ninjas will soon find themselves in a attack if they set one foot in this building. And soon, they will fall.

Evil Lloyd: I sense something in the balance master. The Light.

Oni: I sense it too. Something that will destroy the darkness. We know it must be the Ninjas, but what are they gaming.

Evil Lloyd: I don't know master.

Oni: No worries. We have you to take care of them.

Evil Lloyd: Yes master. I will destroy the ninjas, once and for all.

The two laugh evily at the plan they are doing to destroy the ninjas. It didn't last long until Ultra Violet and Killow came in.

Killow: We got news on the streets.

Ultra Violet: The people of the city are running scared across the streets. Thinking there is no hope. We're making good progress.

Oni: Good. Now make sure you prepare the men for battle. Because the ninjas are coming and we sense that they are brining something powerfull.

Killow: Really?

Evil Lloyd: It's something that is balancing the light and dark of this realm. So be prepared.

Ultra Violet: We will. Come on big guy. We got work to do.

Killow and Ultra Violet left the office while the Oni and Lloyd are looking out the window seeing the city into chaos.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Bounty:

At the deck of the Bounty, the Ninjas are helping Harumi practice her new powers by dodging there moves and trying to uses her powers for defencing and a little attack over then 40 minutes.

Kai: Focus your powers. Think of the power that is inside you and it will be in progress.

Kai then shoot a fireball at Harumi but she summons a golden shield that protects her from the fire.

Kai: Good. Your good at blocking the attacks.

Harumi: The shield is easy. All I have to do is to think of a protective way to defend myself and then there it is.

Nya jumps in and throw some daggers at Harumi who dodge it with a big jump and shoot out a golden energy beam at her blinding her.

Nya: I can't see!

Harumi ran at her and did a kick to the stomach causing Nya to be taken back of the deck.

Nya: I did not see that coming.

Harumi: You didn't.

Cole and Zane try to do a seek attack but Harumi turn her head around and notice them. She grabbed both their weapons and did Spinjitzu to throw them off track.

Harumi: Ninja-Go! (Doing Spinjitzu)

Jay and Cole: (Screaming).

Harumi tossed them sides to hit a wall and bumping into each other.

Jay: (Groans) She's getting good.

Cole: (Groans) Too good.

Harumi: What can I say, the power is inside me.

Zane then uses his powers to freeze Harumi in a block of ice.

Zane: How about you _cool_ off with the power girl.

Harumi is frozen but not long as her block of Ice began to glow and then the ninjas were shocked that the ice broke from the blast and Harumi is free from it.

Zane: How did you..?

Harumi: I just uses golden power to break the ice.

Jay: Wow. She's good.

The Ninjas got up and Harumi starts doing some new stunts for a little warm-up. She did a few flips and did a multiple quick pounch and to her front and did a back kick twice.

Cole: Real good.

Wu came up to Harumi and spoke to her.

Wu: You have only scratch the surface of the golden power Harumi.

Harumi: What do you mean?

Wu: When I train the ninjas and trained their elemental powers, they have to unlock their true potentional to unlock that true power.

Harumi: How do that work?

Wu: They must overcome an obstacle to unlock it. Something that holds you back. And until you figure out what holds you back, you'll never know your true potentional.

Harumi: Okay sensei. I'll figure it out.

Harumi walked away in a little worried while looking at the Ninjas.

Kai: She's seems to be worried Sensei.

Wu: Hmm. I can see that. She is worried about us.

Kai: About us? Why?

Wu: I guess after learning about her parents and about what happen to Lloyd, I'm guessing she doesn't want to lose another. Her weakness is losing the ones she cared for.

The Ninjas looked at Harumi and at the words Harumi said and are feeling sorry for her. They were silent until Nya spoke.

Nya: Guys we are heading straight to the city. But I'm getting multiple reports that the city is in chaos. And the Sons of Garmadon took over Borg's tower.

Cole: We're too late.

Kai: I like a good fight. We can do this. Because Ninjas Never Quits!

Jay: I'm with Kai on this one. Who's with us?

The rest of the Ninjas agreed while Harumi remained silent.

Jay: Harumi? Are you okay?

Harumi: Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little worried. What if we can't do this? What if we fail? What if I'm not strong enough? What if I can't save Lloyd?

Kai put his hands on Harumi's shoulder and spoke.

Kai: We'll get Lloyd back Harumi. We will never give up. And if we lose, will do that together. And this is nother compare to you and Lloyd battle the Oni. You can do this.

Harumi then smiled at the compliment that Kai made.

Harumi: You're right. We'll defeat the Sons of Garmadon, destroy the Oni, and save Lloyd from the darkness. Because Ninjas Never Quits!

All: Ninja-Go!

They all cheered while the Bounty headed into the city to prepare for the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile at Borg's tower:

The Oni was at the top of the tower with Lloyd training his powers and this time, they become more stronger then ever before.

Oni: Good my student. You are ready to destroy the Ninjas.

Evil Lloyd: I will destroy them master.

Oni: Good.

They were interupted with Ultra Violet came in.

Oni: What is it Ultra Violet?

Ultra Violet: We heard that the Ninjas are headed this way from the north side of the city.

The Oni then smiled at what she said.

Oni: Good. This will be good. With the Ninjas coming to us, they won't know that hit them.

Ultra Violet: We will take care of them once and for all.

The evil group did a evil laugh at the building while preparing for a fight with the ninjas.

**Will the Ninjas defeat the Oni and the Sons of Garmadon? Will Harumi unlock her true powers? Will Harumi remember her true past? Will Lloyd be saved from the darkness? Will ninjago fall into darkness forever? Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last time, The Ninjas were helping Harumi training until Garmadon give them the Idea for them to use the Double-Bladed Scythe power to combined with the Golden Weapons powers to temporarily give Harumi Golden Power to save Lloyd. Once they did, they helped her control them while they headed for Ninjago City to save it from the Sons of Garmadons and the Oni. While they were helping her train, the Sons of Garmadon retake Ninjago City and they took control of Borg's tower with them preparing for battle against the Ninjas. Will the Ninjas save the city? Will Harumi remembers her true past in this battle? Will Harumi save Lloyd from the Darkness? Will the Sons of Garmadon win? Will Lloyd be lost to the darkness forever? Find out now!**

**Chapter 9**: The Attack of The Tower

Meanwhile at the Bounty:

The ninjas are headed for Ninjago City through the buildings of the city while making sure not to hit any of them. They stopped in mid air.

Nya: This as far as the Bounty could go. We'll have to go the rest of the way on foot.

Zane: Borg's towers is just a few blocks away for the Bounty standers. A few miles on foot.

Cole: Then we better get started. We can't lose this chance to save Lloyd.

Harumi: Then we better go. I don't know how much time this golden power will last in me. We only have one shot to fix everything and save him.

Garmadon: She's right. I can sense the Golden power fading away in her. If we don't fix this by sun down, we will lose Lloyd forever.

The Ninjas gasp in shock that they only have a limited time to save Lloyd before it's too late.

Wu: We must go to Borg's tower before it's too late.

Jay: I don't know if we can do this guys. I mean, we beat them from the help of our friends. I don't know if we can do it alone.

Zane: Don't worry Jay. I'll send a single to our allies and see if some of them can come to assist us. (Beeping).

Wu: Good Zane. We'll need all the help we can get.

Harumi: Let's do this guys. I may not know how to lead as Lloyd would do, but I'm a ninja and we ninjas never give up. They stand until the end and do their best to save the day. We're not giving up, Because Ninja Never Quits!

All: Ninja-Go!

The Ninja team jumped out of the Bounty and into the streets of the city while heading straight for Borg's tower for a final battle and the last chance to save Lloyd.

* * *

Meanwhile at Borg's Tower:

Some of the members of the Sons of Garmadon are guarding the entrance of the tower with the others preparing for battle of the Ninjas. At the top of the Tower in Borg's office, Lloyd is practicing his Dark Powers while fighting off some of the Sons of Garmadon members with the Oni watching in impressed. Lloyd kicked the last member off his feet with the Oni approaching him.

Oni: Great job my student. Your One side is making you more powerful as ever with every single blow.

Evil Lloyd: I'm becoming more powerful than ever master. I am ready to face the Ninjas when they approach.

Oni: And so you will. I can sense them coming with a darkness they are carrying and the light as well.

Evil Lloyd: Yes. I can sense it as well. The darkness is familiar and I know it. It's my father, he's with the Ninjas. But the Light is something else, and I can't figure out what it is.

Oni: I don't know either. But the darkness is much more powerful than the light. Once we destroy the ninjas, we will rule this land and other realms as well with my powers.

Evil Lloyd: And we shall destroy anyone who stands in our way.

Oni: Yes we shall.

The two evil laugh with each other for a moment of their evil plans of taking over other realms. It didn't last long until Killow enter the room and seeing some member of the group on the ground groaning.

Killow: I see you two were training. Nice job.

Oni: What is it now Killow?

Killow: We got the group armed and ready at your commands Oni. We are standing by or orders.

The Oni smiled at the news he has gotten.

Oni: Good. Now go prepare for battle and make a permeator around the tower. Make sure there's no mistakes.

Killow: Yes sir.

Killow walked out of the room and getting the orders the Oni gave him. The Oni then walked away from Lloyd and headed for the door too.

Oni: I must prepare for battle too. You stay here and get ready for any enemy who comes in if they slip past us.

Evil Lloyd: Yes master. I'll be prepared for anything.

The Oni then opened the door and walked away from the door leaving Lloyd alone in the room by standing still.

* * *

Meanwhile right in front of Borg's tower:

The Ninjas are at the corner side of Borg's tower while hiding from the Sons of Garmadon goons without being spotted.

Kai: There's borg's building.

Nya: I don't know why Borg's tower is the center of the city and why they are using it as a headquarters.

Misako: I don't know why myself either Nya.

Garmadon: Doesn't matter now. We got to save Lloyd before it's too late.

Wu: My brother is right. We must attack now.

Harumi: Okay guys. Let's do this. Zane, Cole, you guys go to the left. Kai, Nya, Jay, You three go to the right. Garmadon, Wu, Misako, you three go to the back. I'll head for the front.

Kai: No way you're going to the front alone. I'm coming with.

Harumi: Are you sure?

Kai: I may have a hard time to trust you at the beginning, but you are a ninja and ninjas don't leave a ninja behind.

Harumi smiled at Kai's words.

Harumi: Thanks Kai. Now, let's get going you guys. Go, go, go!

The ninjas fan out leaving Harumi and Kai waiting in ready for the attack to start. On the left Zane and Cole are standing by, and Nya and Jay are at the right standing by as well. Harumi give the hand single to them and then they are ready to attack, Jay used his lighting abilities to shock one of the guards making them notice the ninjas.

Goon #1: The Ninjas!

Goon #2: Get them!

The four ninjas jumped into action and then fighting off some goons while distraction them allowing Kai and Harumi running into the building to get to the top.

* * *

Meanwhile at the back of Borg's tower:

Wu, Garmadon and Misako heard the Ninjas fighting giving them the hint of the signal.

Misako: I guess that's the signal.

Wu: Let's go!

The three charged at some goons at the back of the tower by using their Ninjutsu to fight off the goons while trying to stay strong and steady. With Wu it was no pressure.

Wu: Wow. They are good fighters. But not good enough due to the lack of training.

Wu use his bow staff to do a little swing and angles to knock out some of the goons without a pressure.

Garmadon: Talk all you want brother, this is not over yet.

Garmadon summons his dark powers to knock out of his former members of his army and did a little kick to one of them and knocked out.

Wu: Even in your evil form again brother, you still never changes.

Misako did a kick and pouch a goon out cold.

Misako: I completely agree. He never changes.

The three summons their Spinjitzu and knocked out some of the goons and twirling around keeping their stances in place.

* * *

Meanwhile back in front of Borg's tower:

The four ninjas are still fighting the Sons of Garmadon while being tired at the same time.

Jay: This is so tiring. We never seem to make a dent between these guys!

Jay kicked a goon away from him.

Cole: And everytime we take out one of them, more shows up in there place.

Nya: Don't give up! Hold them back!

The four ninjas are surrounded and too tired to do anything else but standing up. They were about to give up when one approach, but it was knocked away and hit a wall. And then came from nowhere, Ronin shows up with his mech in the ground standing.

Ronin: I hope I get paid after this.

Nya: Ronin?

And then behind Nya was Skylor who revealed herself from her shadow powers.

Skylor: What's up girl?

And then came right in front of them was the elemental masters who are charging at the Sons of Garmadon and they began to fight.

Griff Turner: Just like old times! (Super Speeding while taking out some goons) We picked up your distress signal and made it here as fast as we could.

The Elemental Masters continue to fight with them using their powers by taking them out one by one.

Ronin: We can handle these chumps. Go back up your friends.

The Ninjas listen to what Ronin said and headed for the building to back up Kai and Harumi.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of Borg's tower:

Kai and Harumi ran across the hallway while trying to stay low from the Sons of Garmadon who ran past them to get down into the fight that is happening outside.

Kai: Okay. If memory serves, Borg's office is at the top of the building. So we better keep it low while we try and get there.

When Kai walked out of the hiding place, he got bumped into Killow, Ultra Violet and some more Sons of Garmadon goons right behind them.

Kai: Oh come on! Why me!?

Killow: Ninja?! Figure you might be here due to the battle outside.

Kai: We have a little help!

Kai showed them Harumi with her hood still one.

Ultra Violet: That new Ninja?! Figures she might be a trouble even for a rookie!

Harumi: I'm full of surprises!

Ultra Violet and the others notice her voice.

Killow: Wait a minute. I know that voice.

Killow walked up to Harumi who try to defend herself but blocked her weapon aside and he took off her hood revealing her face and they are shocked.

Killow: The Quiet One! Your alive?!

Harumi: The Quiet One? I don't know what you're talking about!

Ultra Violet: You don't know who you are. Do you?

Harumi: What are you talking about?

Killow: Figures. Oni? We need you.

The Oni walked up to Harumi with the Sons of Garmadon holding her down and they also hold Kai down to makes sure he doesn't interfere.

Kai: What are you doing?!

Oni: Giving her what she lost.

The Oni reach his hands out and into Harumi's forehead. He uses his power into Harumi and giving her what she lost. Her lost memories.

Harumi is in shocked as she sees her previous life flashing through her eyes of seeing her past of her parents death, how she from the Sons of Garmadon and became the Quiet One, on how she meets the ninjas, and how she resurrected Garmadon and took over Ninjago and how she met her final look to Lloyd before the building falls down. When the flashback ended, the Oni let go of her head and she fell to the ground in shock of her past.

Harumi: I remember. I remember it all.

Harumi got up on her feet and she stand beside her group.

Ultra Violet: Welcome back Quiet One.

Harumi: It's good to be back.

Kai: Harumi. I know this is tough for you, but you have to let it go. We gave you a second chance. You have a new family.

Harumi looked at Kai and came close to him leaving Kai worried.

Harumi: Your right. I have a family. (Looking at the Sons of Garmadon) A family… of Ninjas.

Harumi use her powers to knock the Sons of Garmadon off balance leaving them in shock.

Killow: What are you doing?!

Harumi: I've done enough damage to Ninjago as it already. I am a Ninja! And Ninjas protect!

Harumi jump into where Kai is and did a double kick to the goons that was holding him off.

Kai: Thanks.

Harumi: No problem.

The Sons of Garmadon surrounded them again.

Ultra Violet: Your still out number traitor!

Before they could attack them, they were pushed by some earth pouch soundwave. They turn to the corner and it revealed to be Cole along with the other three.

Cole: Did anyone called for some back-up?

Kai: Cole! Guys!

The two ran up to their friends.

Nya: Figures you guys needed backup.

Harumi: Guys. I remember everything.

The Ninjas looked in shock and Jay said in nervously.

Jay: (Nervous) You.. do?

Harumi nodded her head yes.

Cole: Oh boy.

Kai: Don't worry. She's still on our side.

Nya: What? Why?

Harumi: I did so much damage to other people already. And right now, I'm turning over a new leaf.

The Ninjas them smiled to what Harumi said. It was a moment until Zane called out.

Zane: Go. We can hold them off Harumi.

Harumi: I'm not leaving you guys!

Zane: Go! Go save Lloyd!

Harumi then did what he said and ran across the room with the Sons of Garmadon on the ground groaning and starting to get up.

Cole: Let's do this guys!

All: Ninja-Go!

The Ninjas did Spinjitzu and knocked off the Sons of Garmadon while the Oni ran past them and ran to where Harumi was heading.

* * *

Meanwhile with Harumi:

Harumi ran across the building and manage to make her way to the office door and then opened it. She got inside and saw Lloyd in his corrupted form looking at the window.

Harumi: Lloyd!

Lloyd then turn to see Harumi face.

Evil Lloyd: So, you manage to make it all the way here. Too bad it's only you.

Harumi looked confused until she heard the door closed behind her and revealed to be the Oni locking the door.

Oni: And it will be your last adventure Ninja.

The two bad guys laugh evilly at Harumi who stand her ground and prepare to fight.

**Will the Ninjas defeat the Sons of Garmadon? Will Harumi defeat the Oni and save Lloyd before her powers disappear? Will The bad guys win and Lloyd be lost forever? Find out next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last time, The Ninjas made their way to Ninjago City and headed straight for Borg's tower. While they were headed straight for it, Lloyd and the Oni prepared the Sons of Garmadon for an attack since they sense them coming. When the Ninjas arrived, they split up and did an assault for Kai and Harumi to get inside the building. They hold out until their friends and allies came in to back them up, they hold the ground for the rest for the ninjas to get to the building and to catch up to the two. When Kai and Harumi sneak through the building, they were confronted from the generals of the Sons of Garmadons and they told the Oni to give Harumi her memories of her former life since they recognize her. Harumi got her memories back but still sided with the Ninjas, the rest of the Ninjas came in and told Harumi to go on and save Lloyd while they hold them off. When Harumi got there, Lloyd and the Oni stand side by side of her and they are ready for a face off. Can Harumi save Lloyd? Will Lloyd be lost to the darkness? Will the ninjas save ninja? Will darkness wins? Find out now!**

**Chapter 10**: Dark vs Light

Meanwhile at Borg's Office:

Harumi was standing side by side in the middle of the room. Lloyd was at the window side of the room and the Oni at the entrance of it. She stands her ground waiting for any attack coming to her way.

Evil Lloyd: You should have never come to her.

Harumi: Lloyd. I'm here to help you. To save you!

Oni: What do you have to save your precious green ninja. (Laughing) You don't have any power.

Harumi: Think again monster. (Harumi summons some golden power from her hands showing it off).

The Oni stand back to a wall in shock while Harumi golden power is showing. And Lloyd is just in shock but stands his ground.

Evil Lloyd: I thought I sense a familiar power. So, you have Golden Power now I see.

Harumi powers died down and spoke.

Harumi: I'm glad you still have some memories of the Lloyd I know.

Evil Lloyd: And I see you have your old memories back too. And you still sided with the Ninjas for what they did to you. You should join us.

Harumi: I'll never join my own group again. Lloyd showed me I should not let the past fueled my anger, it's just lead to more pain in the future.

Evil Lloyd: The Green Ninjas is gone. This is the new me.

Harumi: He saved me from the darkness in my heart. I can save him.

Evil Lloyd: You will try.

Harumi brought out the Double-Bladed Scythe in her hands. And Lloyd drew his sword out and they both engage in a duel. They began to fight with the moves they shared together before they turn on each other.

Harumi: Why do we have to be in different sides Lloyd? Even if I can't hurt you, I can still hold you!

Harumi dodge Lloyd kicked and did a back flipped then standing straight.

Evil Lloyd: You've been practicing.

Harumi: Glad for you to notice.

Lloyd and Harumi continue to clash their weapons to each other. The Oni watched in amazed of the fight they are having and then Lloyd tossed Harumi out of an opening window causing her to fall on one of the platforms of the tower with Lloyd chasing after her.

Harumi: Lloyd! You have to stop this!

Evil Lloyd: I'll stop when Ninjago falls! And You are gone!

Harumi and Lloyd walked closer to each other while keeping balance on the platform.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway of Borg's tower:

The Ninjas continue to fight the generals of the Sons of Garmadon and their goons in the Hallway of the tower.

Cole: I so did not miss these guys! (Uses his earth pounch to knocked Killow away).

Jay: You think so?! Because this is not are day to finally get a break from saving the day again! (Nunchucks a goon out cold.

Zane: We did stop one villain and another just keeps coming. (Did a kick at a goon.

Jay: We really need to work on your small talk Zane.

Kai: Stay focus guys! We need to by Harumi time! (Shoot a fireball at Killow who bumped into Ultra Violet on impact).

Killow: You're going to pay for that!

Ultra Violet: I call first dibs!

The two generals got up and charged at the Ninjas.

Kai: I hope we live long enough to see her succeed.

The Ninjas then charged at the generals and they continue the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile at the back of Borg's tower:

Wu, Garmadon and Misako are still standing their ground while fighting off the Sons of Garmadon in the back while using their Spinjitzu.

Goon #1: You were are leader!

Garmadon: I only join so I can protect Ninjago!

The Sons of Garmadon member charged at his former leader but Garmadon lower right arm caught him and tossed him aside.

Wu: Never taught I see you fight back your own people brother. (Hit a goon with his staff).

Garmadon: These are not my people Wu. Their just gangsters. So don't rubbed it in. (Pouches a goon in the face).

Misako: I kinda missed seeing you two working together again. Just like old times.

The two brothers looked at her sheepishly and they laugh a little. And then they continue to work as a team to hold off the Sons of Garmadons as much as they have and to make sure none of them head inside of Borg's tower.

* * *

Meanwhile in front of Borg's tower:

The Ninjas allies are still fighting the Sons of Garmadon up front while they are at the front doors to make sure they don't get inside.

Dareth: I know I in for a crowded, but this is not what I have in mind.

Ronin: Why does everyone keep making jokes in a battlefield?! (Swings his mech's arm).

Karlof: Leave weak man alone! He's just trying to keep our spirits up. (Smack a goon back).

They continue to fight until they saw more bikers headed their way.

Neuro: I knew that was coming.

Shade: Hey. If we're going down again. Might as well go down fighting. (Kicked a goon)

Paleman: I could just disappear and do an attack. (Turning invisible and unknowingly pounch a couple of goons and then reappear).

Skylor: But hey, if this is how we all go down, I'm glad to be fighting alongside my friends and the ninjas to protect Ninjago.

Karlof: Took the words right out of my mouth. (Punched his gauntlets and turning metal).

Dareth: (Scared) I hope this isn't how we go down.

The Elemental masters and some of the Ninjas allies continue to fight off the Sons of Garmadons and make their last stand for Ninjago and their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the platform of Borg's tower:

Harumi and Lloyd was walking in circles facing each other while preparing for another strikes at each other with the Oni watching from the office smiling.

Harumi: Lloyd. You don't have to do this! We can end this together!

Evil Lloyd: Yes. End this…

Harumi: Yes.

Evil Lloyd: By ending you!

Lloyd shoots a dark energy ball at Harumi who she dodge from but Lloyd did a strike to her stomach with his hands sending her back.

Harumi: (Groans) Lloyd. Stop it. You are a green ninja. You swore to it.

Evil Lloyd: I said that person is gone!

Lloyd tries to paunch Harumi again but she dodges and they clang each other weapons again and did some ninjutsu at each other and did a couple of blows to one another. They clang their weapons together while struggling to stay strong. Harumi looked at the sky and seeing the sun going down.

Harumi: (Thought) 'I'm running out of time'.

Harumi pushed Lloyd out of the swords and then Lloyd did a simple kicked to her again but this time, she's in pain. Lloyd walked up to her with his fist glowing dark energy.

Evil Lloyd: Its over.

Harumi then looked at him and then she was afraid of losing him or herself and then her thoughts hit her and remember what Wu said before they left the bounty.

*Flashbacking*

Wu: Until you discover what's held you back, you won't be able to unlock your true potential.

Seeing flashback as her as a child of losing her family.

Wu: The thing is you are afraid to lose the ones you care for..

Seeing the time with the ninjas and Lloyd.

Wu: You are afraid of being alone.

Harumi then see her and Lloyd looking at each other that day when the building collapse.

Wu: You are never alone Harumi.

Harumi looked at her vision of the life she had as not as the quiet one.

*Flashback ended*

Harumi snapped herself out of it and saw Lloyd delivering the final blow until she closed her eyes and her body starts to glow making everyone surprised as Lloyd and the Oni in shock as she got up.

Harumi: I'll never be alone! Never!

Harumi then came closer to Lloyd as she began to glow brighter and brighter. Lloyd tried to defend himself by blasting dark energy but it did no dent on her.

Evil Lloyd: What is this power!?

Harumi came face to face with Lloyd.

Harumi: It's my power of caring and protecting the people I care for.

She placed her hand on Lloyd shoulders and starts transferring golden energy in him making him feel the peace and the light and Harumi smiled and came closer and placed her other hand on his face in the process.

Harumi: And that power is friends and family Lloyd. And you are my family.

Harumi kissed Lloyd in the lips and he was shocked and surprise of what Harumi did. The glow is becoming so bright that all of Ninjago City saw the brightness of the golden glow and the ninjas and their allies saw it and is full of hope of what's happening at the top of Borg's tower. When the glow died down, Harumi is still surrounded by golden aura and she saw Lloyd on his knees in his normal colors and self again. He got up and saw Harumi.

Lloyd: Harumi?

Harumi: Lloyd? Is that really you I'm talking?

Lloyd: I think so. Wait why are we at the platform of Borg's tower? And why are you glowing

Harumi: It is you!

Harumi hug Lloyd which surprise him and then he hugged her back. They share a moment until they broke apart and they share a smile to each other.

Lloyd: I don't know what happened.

Harumi: I'll explain later. Right now, we got a Oni to deal with in the office.

They looked up to the Oni and he was scared of what he saw and tries to run away.

Lloyd: Oh, I see. Shall we?

Harumi smiled.

Harumi: We shall.

The two couple airjitzu up back to the office of Borg's tower and saw the Oni trying to make a break for it but was blocked by some of the wreckage made by Lloyd and Harumi during their battle that was blocking the exit. He looked back at the two ninjas in fear.

Oni: This is impossible! What happened?!

Harumi: You may have corrupted my friend from the outside.

Lloyd: But you didn't corrupted my on the inside of me that will never change. My heart and my soul.

Lloyd and Harumi hold hands and they walked up to the Oni who is cornered. As they held hands, they combined their powers and the power Harumi got left in her into a ball of Creation and they blasted that power inside the Oni's body causing him to break apart.

Oni: No! No! I would've won! What has happened? How could I lose? AHHHH!

Harumi: We are the Light that defeat darkness.

The Oni then burst into pieces from the creation that was inside him destroying him.

Lloyd: And you were the darkness.

They looked at each other and the Ninjas came through the wreckage of the door and they saw Harumi and Lloyd hugging each other in happiness. And they looked at them in happiness as well. They walked up to them and they hugged them knowing that they are safe and Lloyd is back and then they broke apart.

Kai: Great to have you back Lloyd.

Jay: The team wouldn't be the same without you.

Lloyd: Well, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Harumi.

All eyes turned to Harumi and she was smiling sheepishly.

Cole: Nice job Harumi.

Zane: You saved Lloyd…

Nya: And save Ninjago. You truly have changes.

Harumi: Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without you.

Jay: Hate to ruin the moment guys. But we still got to deal with the Sons of Garmadon outside.

They all looked out the window and saw the Sons of Garmadon still attacking their friends.

Lloyd: Alright guys. We still got one mess to clean up. Are we ready!?

All: Yeah!

Lloyd: Alright. Lets go!

All: Ninja-Go!

They rushed out of the room and went outside to help their friends and did a little Ninjutsu while they are adit. Cole, Zane and Kai wrapped up the hallways by literally wrapping up the troops and Killow and Ultra Violet. Nya and Jay helped out their friends by knocking the troops out cold. And Harumi and Lloyd went to the back and help Wu, Garmadon and Misako with the remaining troops that are still attacking. And they are amazed that Lloyd is back to normal.

Misako: Lloyd! You back! (Hug him).

Lloyd: That's right mom. (Breaking apart) I'm back. Hey dad. Came back to save ninjago again.

Garmadon: Don't get too excited son. Once we clean up, I'm going back on my own again.

Lloyd: Oh. Okay then.

Wu: Let's wrap this up and go home.

Harumi: I'm with you. The sun set and I lost my powers, but I still have my skills.

They all attack the remaining troops and they were knocked out cold. The Ninjas then stand victorious of their win of saving Ninjago again and getting their friend back and seeing the Sons of Garmadon being locked up again and hope for good this time. Garmadon however, walked away seeing that the job is done. He looked back to the others and they saw him and then he continues to walk away.

Lloyd: See you later dad. (Smiled.)

The ninjas and their allies walked away from Borg's tower since the day is done and peace returned to Ninjago once again.

**Don't worry guys. There is one more chapter I'm working on. And it's the aftermath of what happened and show what will happen to Harumi. Don't miss it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last time, The Ninjas and their allies have fought in fighting the Sons of Garmadon and Harumi fought Lloyd to a duel in an effort for her to save him. When Lloyd was about to finish her off, she began to realize that she was holding back because she doesn't want to lose anyone close to her. It made her unlock her true potential and unleash the power insider and used that power that made all of Ninjago City to see and turned Lloyd back to his old self again. And the two worked together and used what power they have left to destroy the Oni once and for all. Once he is gone, the Ninjas backed up their friends and took down the Sons of Garmadon and sent them to prison again and Garmadon left on his own again and the ninjas walked away knowing the day is done. But here's the final chapter and aftermath after the battle where the Ninjas celebrate and what Harumi about to do. Injoy.**

**Chapter 11****: **Epilogue

Meanwhile at the Monastery:

The ninjas and their allie are back at the Monastery where they are cleaning up the mess the Sons of Garmadon and the Oni left behind. There are broken doors and some deprise left behind during the first attack of the Sons of Garmadon and the Oni when they invade the Monastery.

Jay: Jeezes, those guys never pick up their mess before they leave. (Moving some wood from the doors)

Cole: Just be grateful that this place is still intact and not burn down again. (Carrying some big rocks)

Kai: Yeah. But why does the Monastery keep getting trash? It's not fair.

Skylor walked up to him while carrying a bag.

Skylor: Don't worry Kai. This time you have helped to clean up this place.

Kai: (Smiles at his crush) Right Skylor. Right. Oh and by the way, thanks to you and the rest of the elemental masters for coming to back us up. We never defeated the Sons of Garmadon without some help.

Skylor: (Smile) What are friends for?

They continue to clean up until they are missing a couple of people.

Jay: Hey. Had anyone seen Lloyd and Harumi? They're supposed to help us clean up.

Nya: I think I saw them with Master Wu in the dojo having a little talk.

Jay: What are they talking about anyway?

Kai: Who knows? Probably just some sensei talk.

They continue to clean up while wondering what they are talking about in the dojo.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the dojo of the Monastery:

Inside the dojo, Lloyd and Harumi are sitting side by side to each other on their knees with Master Wu standing in front of them.

Wu: You two have made a great team together since y'all met. Harumi. You have once been a bad girl and resurrect my brother back and took over Ninjago City. But you have changed since then, so tell me what you learn so far.

Harumi: I'd learn that revenge was never a thing. And making other bad deeds won't bring my parents back. And I felt regret for what happens to them and I blamed the Ninjas for it since it wasn't them who defeated the great devourer. But then right before the building collapse I realize my mistake of my actions when I save a child and it's parents from going through what I have been through. And then right before my final moments I realize that I'll never be alone. If they are in my heart and memories, I will always be with them and they will always be with me.

Wu: Spoken like a true Ninja Harumi. You have taught her well Master Lloyd. You are a good teacher to a student.

Lloyd: (Smile) I just figured if I can help someone, they will become better.

Wu: And yet you made an enemy to become a friend even if she got her memories back.

Lloyd: Yeah. Hey Harumi, what will you do now since you got your memories back.

Harumi giving thought and then speak.

Harumi: I'll tell you when we are done cleaning the Monastery.

Lloyd: Okay.

The two walked out to clean the Monastery while Wu looked at them and smiled at what Lloyd and Harumi did.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Monastery:

An hour later the ninjas and their allies said their goodbyes to their friends after they finish clean-up.

Cole: Well, that some clean up for the Monastery.

Jay: Let's hope it stays that way for good this time.

The gang laughed at that joke. They laugh until Harumi starts walking away.

Kai: Hey Harumi. Where are you going?

Harumi stopped and looked at her friends.

Harumi: I figure I go out and see Ninjago. Now that I have my memories back and Lloyd taught me some moves, I figure I can go out and make up the deeds I did to it.

Lloyd walked up to her.

Lloyd: Wait your leaving us? We just recruited you and we figure you should stay with us and to have a family.

Harumi put her left hand and Lloyd shoulder and spoke.

Harumi: Lloyd. I was going to tell you this after the clean up. And besides, I already have a family. You and your friends. I just need time for myself, that's all. But don't worry, one day we will meet each other again and if there's any danger running around the city, there's always a need for a ninja.

Lloyd and his friends were silent and then Lloyd smiled and spoke.

Lloyd: Okay Harumi. If that's what you wanted, We're not gonna stop you. But take this transmitter so we can keep in touch. Call us if you need any back up. And take this replica Double-Bladed Scythe. It's fit for you nicely.

Lloyd handed Harumi the Double-Bladed Scythe to Harumi and she smiled.

Harumi: Thank you Lloyd.

They both looked at each other until Harumi kissed Lloyd in the lips with her hands wrapped around his neck and Lloyd did back by wrapping around her waist. The Ninjas start cooing their moment.

Kai: Gross! (turning way).

Nya: This feels familiar. Right Jay?

Jay: I can tell.

Zane: Those two really do make a good couple.

Cole: If she was still princess, then Lloyd would've been The _Royal_ Green Ninja. (Laughing).

Lloyd and Harumi then broke apart of their kissing and look into each other's eyes.

Lloyd: See you later Harumi.

Harumi: see you later Lloyd.

Lloyd and Harumi smiled and backed away from each other for Lloyd to be with his friends and for Harumi to find her own path. She turned around and walked down the steps of the mountain. The Ninjas watch as Harumi walked away from them until she can't be seen anymore. They were silent until Kai speaks.

Kai: Looks like your crush is now into you man.

Jay: And green is definitely is her favorite color.

The Ninjas (Except Lloyd) laugh at the joke.

Lloyd: Okay guys. Okay. At least she's finding her own path. A good path. And maybe someday we will see her again. But for now, let's enjoy peace while we have it.

The Ninjas walked back inside the Monastery for some rest they deserve. Now that their enemies are defeated and they have a new ally, they are enjoying the time the have.

* * *

Meanwhile in the unknown place of the Ocean of Sands:

In the unknown place of the desert, there is a hidden Pyramid that is a little snake like. Deep inside the Pyramid was a hidden tomb that holds snake mommies and a tomb grave of a snake mommie that it's eyes started to glow orange and spoke.

Unknown snake: (Whispers) Traitorist Desiver!

**The End**

**I hope you guys like this story. If you do, leave me a comment and tell me how it was. See you around and I'll post some new stories as I go. See you later.**


End file.
